End of the Road
by Deadzior
Summary: The moment when you sacrifice everything for survival, and yet you are stuck in a limbo. Everything around you goes to shit! In the end your road ends in a freefall from 40 feet. Did you pray to Chichigami yet? The power of oppai moves us all, even the most forsaken and lost! Yes that would be me... Let the heads fly! (Self-aware SI OC) (OC x Small Harem), (Issei x Harem)
1. The Descent

**Welcome to the new ride I devised. To be honest I sustained a drastic writers block with the Tale of the Black Reaper, I wasn't happy with how it went after time, I realized that I did many mistakes and it could be done better. The overflow of ideas started to eat at me, because I couldn't use them well. That's why I took myself to create something new, this time an SI OC in Canon Timeline! A 1st person POV will be the focus.**

 **Beta checked by RedXEagl3 Thank you kindly for that! He has some interesting stuff, but he hates to have a Rude Awakening!**

"Normal speech" for the normal stuff

" _Oof" for reactions_

" **FOR THE NIGHT WATCH!" Any entities inside characters**

" _ **Abyss Break!"**_ **Change states in any gears and weapons or attack names**

* * *

 **(Chapter 1 : The Descent)**

* * *

 **(The Vortex between Worlds)**

My name is Nero… as for a surname? I had so many of them, but the first name always stayed the same… Let's go with Khan shall we? It's the most sticky I had, shrouded in infamy.

Let us start… You stand upon a vortex that's empty and endless. As a wise man once said: Stare at the abyss at it will stare back at you…

What if that vortex was a means towards the end of the world you knew? The world you lived in for centuries upon different personas thanks to being locked in a cycle of reincarnation because you thought it was better than moving on? You sold your soul and anything you had to the prime evil to survive.

Humans can be nice, they express love and live their lives to the fullest, but at the moment your death is knocking upon you… Some just give up or go with the flow thanks to the beliefs they learned in life, or you have me… I had too many things to do, so many cases unclosed, my first life was as boring as you can describe. The feeling when you're stuck in a loop with awareness of it and yet you can't even lift a finger to stop it. It had to end…

My world was at the brink of extinction, the decadence of the rich brought unspoken casualties thanks to them mingling with the dark forces to attain more wealth and power… You can't have enough in life right? Greed leads us all at some point. Some for better and others well… You wouldn't recognize the corpses thanks to the infestation they sustained.

The only thing I had left to do was either yield and die like the rest, or defy it and curse my destiny with everything I've got… I chose the latter. I willingly invited one of the most heinous and monstrous demons into my body willingly, I should add. The bastard laughs even now… I enjoy it though… Once you end up as a puppet, you can always change, isn't that right?

Like forming an eternal partnership with said demon… Inferno is his name. A pretty dangerous fellow, who plucked the God which all people thought still exists… He does or rather his soul being tormented by Inferno for his own enjoyment. Later even I came to enjoy those screams.

With my demonic partner, I tried to save the world! Ironic is it not? You partner with a sicko who enjoys to watch people die and the world burn just because he likes it! Later you come to realize that darkness doesn't equate evil at all times.

An overly influential group of rich people wanted to control the world, put the lowborn in cages and watch them work to line their pockets and build their utopia reserved only for them. They grabbed for everything they could to obtain that objective.

I was a loner for the most of my life, at least my partner shared that sentiment since it was hard to find common understanding when most of the populace being brainwashed into tools for work. Guess what? I didn't like that. Not at all. It had to end and the only way it was supposed to end was me ripping the fools apart like cattle they devised for themselves for sustenance.

I trained and fought endlessly. Instead of the common cycle that most people experienced, I closed myself into an eternity of fighting, killing, bludgeoning and conquering my adversaries. The only way to further increase the capacity of my partner and in the same time my own. It was and still is a cruel way of life… I had regrets as everyone would do in a situation like this, but as time flew, I ceased to care for that. It was either that or being dead.

After fighting them for years I won. The price for my victory ended in my own world collapsing… Was it for the better? Should I leave that hell as it was? Who will judge my decision now? The only thing which remained was me and the vortex which I was falling into… Towards a new destiny perhaps? A new life again? Or perhaps… I've been invited to such a shit fest that my current experience will fall thin next to that? That's for you to judge.

Thanks to everything I sustained in all these years of constant struggle, I've grown to be a quite cynical and snarky individual. It even grew hard to think in a more positive manner. Is that Inferno's influence? Either way we're both falling to the dark pit and it looks like I can see the end of it…

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Kuoh Town, Unknown Forest)**

My hunch was most likely correct. As it always comes to be the worst possibility, I'm 40 feet in the air free falling into a forest.

" **Really? Falling from 40 feet? That aspect feels like an overused condom Nero!"** Here he is… my extravagant and snarky compatriot of mine. Inferno himself taking his chance to shine.

"Agreed. The problem is I can't seem to deploy my wings. What the fuck happened?" I asked my partner out of the blue, feeling insufficient options and fear rising each passing second in the fall

" **Over ¾ of the souls we salvaged in that world got consumed in the Vortex. You still have your body intact, and your pocket dimension is fine, so at the very least you can use your equipment. The wings are fine, but your body needs to acclimate to the energy in this world. Prepare your ass for a hard landing!"** Inferno replied casually and decided to ditch me and laugh into the face of an incoming pain train…

Seconds later, I smashed into the forest grounds like a meteor out of the skies. I prepared myself for the landing by picking up my blade and setting it up as the main point in the clash against the ground. Don't do it yourself, still hurt like a bitch!

" **Hah! Nicely done Partner if I may say so myself!"** So said Inferno commenting on my display of the worst things you can do while free falling from 40 feet.

"Fuck you too. My arms hurt like a bitch; at least I didn't break any bones so it is fine." I snarled in annoyance at my sarcastic partners antics and decided to take a closer look at the forest I ended up in.

3 miles away there's a city no doubt; my perception didn't dull yet so that's a good sign.

"Well then, Inferno, what's our status right now? You mentioned that 75% of our soul wealth got snagged into the vortex…" I asked away towards my partner curious about the current predicament we found ourselves in

" **Since your body didn't change it is not that bad, but you can't use the further stages of my Gear thanks to the fact that we're lacking energy for it. Even if we're fused, we still need them to properly move towards further stages of the gear. Our top aces against Gods are currently locked. We can settle for a hunt against strong individuals to compensate our loss, or find an external power source for that."** Inferno replied covering the entire problem and possible countermeasures for it. Clever and descriptive as always…

"Hmm… It's not that bad I guess, if we did retain everything it would be boring. We grew to such extent over the course of that war, that it would turn into a lamb slaughter here. A fresh start is not that bad." I replied after gathering my thoughts on the matter and decided to move on towards the city ahead.

" **Perhaps you're right, or you're not. The energy in this world is less primal than ours. I can feel it even here. It is split between many beings acting on different accords. 6 miles ahead of us, I can feel a twisted holy energy, an unstable and much less primal demon energy, lastly a contained demon energy, but still much weaker than ours."** Yet again Inferno took his chance in spicing up our adventure with further useful information… It doesn't matter what type of being we hunt. The most important thing is only one. It must be strong to satiate the hunger of the Damnation Gear…

"Considering the setting, we have an Abrahamic pantheon here and maybe, just maybe… I have a hunch where we are. The town's name will settle that and I do hope it's not what I'm thinking it is partner." I replied with an ominous hint to our setting, if the hunch is right… I dare not to speak the name of the light novel I just got thrown into.

" **Hmm… Every time you have a hunch like that it seems to be proven right each time!"** He just fucking jinxed me. Guess the power of tits shall be bestowed upon us as well.

I internally cringed when I thought of that. Yet the worst part was about to come. Thanks to that demonic entity inside me, I can understand most languages and guess what? There's a sign near the main road to town. You know what it said?

 _Kuoh Town_

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_ I screamed in utter disbelief and anger because the fucker inside me jinxed me yet again. His turn for cringe will come by surely then he'll apologize to me. Hopefully.

" **Enlighten me oh dear partner of mine! In what shit hole did we end up?"** Inferno replied with yet another snark to further instigate my annoyance…

"We ended in a world described in a light novel. I read it and watched the anime series about it, trust me. This will be the biggest ride we can ever experience in all plains possible. I won't spoil you. You need to pay your due for jinxing us!" I replied with a cheesy smirk sprinting towards the main part of town.

" **I'm sorry?"** Inferno replied with a slight tinge of fear present in his voice… Hah! Too late for that fucker, we're stuck in this together now!

"Don't be. Considering the time and place we're now." I replied watching the sunset and the familiar place of the series being present close to me.

Indeed, the park of Kuoh Town and the infamous fountain where the pervert protag dies a gruesome death mixed with betrayal. That already sounds edgy!

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, Park side)**

I wiped my presence and decided to watch. This will be a fun experience to see and potentially change first hand! I do hope my landing didn't alert the owners of this place…

A few minutes later I can see them. I can't stop cackling like a maniac. I'm really a part of fucking DxD! As I do observe them, Issei indeed looks like he was shown in the Novels/Anime and well. Raynare is fucking hot, despite being a bitch. Oh well, looks like the curtain is soon to fall.

"Will you die for me?" She spoke that line.

"I didn't hear you well Yuuma-chan can you repeat that for me?" Issei replied instantly feeling at loss most likely

Raynare leaned closer to his ear and repeated the death sentence for the protag. A second later she created some distance and started to change her form.

" **Hmm… Sexy booty at twelve o'clock partner!"** Inferno already felt his demonic urge to comment on a nice looking body. He's right though. I can't deny his claim.

Issei watched in a perverted trance as her body changed to the mature version that isn't the Yuuma he knew. His face clearly shown the utter disbelief and perverted amazement at the booty before him, that would soon end as the light spear was about to go through his gut…

Wasting no time, I decided to fire a .50 cal explosive round from my Eagle, the sound of its rage is profound! Once the bullet made contact with the light construct, it crushed into pieces.

"What?!" Raynare exclaimed in shock watching her spear being destroyed, she tensed and started to search for any intruders at her hunting grounds.

It was time for me to move and so I did. Clad in a sturdy duster cape, a spooky skull mask on my face, I stood in my 6 feet tall height and flashed some killing intent always works!

"How dare you interfere?!" Raynare snarled at me clearly mad that I ruined her show.

Oh… She's feisty. It feels different experiencing the ire of a woman first hand after such a stunt!

"I'm a proud member of the Thot Patrol. I came here to blast you away with my Virgin Ball~!" I replied with a tease taking great pleasure at watching her facial expression twist into a more pissed one than before! I always wanted to use that line!

"God… What is happening here? Yuuma-chan?!" Issei's eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly. Probably due to the adrenaline in his veins from nearly dying. That, and probably because of the crazy man who had started talking about a 'thot patrol'.

"If you have time to analyze, then pick up your pace and run idiot. Unless you want to die?" I asked him out of the blue slightly annoyed at his first impressions.

"None of you will make it out of here alive! I, the great Raynare, the supreme fallen angel, will make sure of that!" Raynare chirped with pride, trying to scare us

"You're such a feisty bitch Raynare! You'll pull a pole dance for us? I'm quite overjoyed indeed~!" I couldn't hold myself anymore. Bitches with such high delusions of grandeur like her were the best to tease!

Sadly the running Issei overheard that thought and lost himself in his paradise trying to visualize Raynare doing a lewd pole dance session. Why doesn't this surprise me?

I felt a spike of holy power, and saw a really pissed Raynare which was basically fuming at me. It feels funny I've got to say that.

She formed a new spear in her hands and rushed at me with an intent to kill. Her problem was that her movements are looking like she's a beginner at real fighting. I guess her espionage skills and surprise assassination are the forte.

As she lunged at me, I sidestepped to the left evading the spear and using the motion of my movement I spin kicked her in the ribcage sending her plummeting towards the fountain. She smashed perfectly to the point that only the pole was standing!

" **Don't overdo it Nero. It won't be fun if she dies too soon."** Inferno chirped in with glee, pleading me to limit myself so he can enjoy some torture.

She survived the kick, but the next second she stood on her feet, she spat blood on the ground. I guess the smashed ribs punctured her lungs, I can't overdo it though… If I kill her now, that would change the whole plot by a big margin.

She needs to play her role to the fullest for Issei to grow after all.

"Who are you... ?" She asked between breaths finally feeling fear towards me

"Hmm. You can refer to me as Reaper if you will. Let us say that I'm a bored mercenary extraordinaire that used you as means to alleviate his boredom, does that suffice?" I replied towards her casually trying to find a point to express my current standing in this world

"I miscalculated you Reaper… It won't happen again!" Raynare exclaimed with anger while clutching her chest in pain

"Reaper-san?" Issei asked me out from behind… That idiot!

While I turned towards him for a glance Raynare used the left overs of her strength to dash on her left and threw a spear towards his gut. I failed to realize it sooner and watched him slump towards the ground with a shocked look on his face. He really had a death wish…

"Your obstruction was not enough mysterious mercenary… I bid you farewell!" Raynare winked towards me with a seductive gaze and flew away using the moment of surprise. All that was left in the park was me and Issei nearing death's door

"Reaper-san… I'm sorry" Issei managed to spurt out his condolences to me while hacking blood from his intense wound

"You should have run or hide like I told you, idiot. You have a chance to survive though." I replied towards him clearly annoyed that he ignored my words and proceeded to search his pocket for the pamphlet he should possess.

I wiggled the pamphlet near his eyes "You know what this is right?" He nodded and I gave him the pamphlet to his hands

"All that's left for you is to imagine or plead for a girl that has the same hair color as your blood, good luck Issei."

I watched him focus as I found a seat on the leftovers of the fountain which Raynare's body smashed. A few moments later he lost consciousness and I had to behold the sight of the Gremory's magical circle appearing out of thin air…

Out of it came the number one waifu for some in this funny show… Rias Gremory herself. I've got to say that beholding her form in my very eyes drew me deep!

" **That's some top class booty Partner! How could you even diss this beautiful world? Do you not have any shame?"** Inferno dissed at me for even trying to badmouth this world, well he's correct in some cases.

Rias didn't even notice my presence and focused on Issei lying in the pool of his own blood.

"Took you long." I casually spoke spooking the hell out of her. She jumped in shock… These tits defy nature! As the novels described her form is perfect!

I could only watch with a smirk how she tried to recompose herself seeing a literal boogeyman with a death mask greeting her in such a way.

"Did you kill him?" She asked away releasing some potent waves of her aura. I hope she doesn't overdo it or Inferno will answer back automatically.

"Do you think I would wait for you to appear after that? Actually speaking I tried to help the idiot, but he had a death wish all along. A Fallen Angel named Raynare stuck a spear right into his gut, and I even told him to run when I trashed her profoundly... " I replied with a sigh watching his body and I felt regret for not being able to stop that

I could see her pondering over the issue. I would do the same in her place most likely, I saw her take a chess box which probably had the evil pieces inside, as she opened it the pawn pieces piqued my interest…

Two of them were mutated. That didn't happen in the normal route. I watched her test how many pieces she would need for Issei to reincarnate… 7 went off towards his chest over a time of pondering and she has 1 pawn left. A mutation piece. Don't tell me that the last one is reserved for me. While I do know she's a nice master, she's also inexperienced and it will pose a problem in the future. Especially for Inferno. I wonder if you would accept it?

" **Hmm… You told me yourself that the boy is the main character in this world. If you join them it will prove beneficial for us to find powerful souls and regain our former power, also the piece can prove beneficial as a power source to somehow push the gear forward."** Inferno replied towards my thoughts, and surprised me with giving me free choice towards the matter at hand

Rias already finished reincarnating Issei, all that's left is to let him rest… She turned towards me and I could guess what the question would be.

"So who are you mysterious stranger?" and she asked away with a hint of curiosity and no malicious intent. The red hair flowing gently over her curious face. It turns me on!

Soon after the whole peerage came over. She probably used some sort of signal to make them come over here…

Everyone looked picture perfect to the anime… I need to find a mirror to see my face then. Kiba observed me with a hint of caution and a grip on his scabbard, while Koneko and Akeno just eyed me over and then…

"Ara, ara what a mess buchou." Akeno took her chance to shine in her usual manner, that voice is something else...

I jumped off from the fountain and came closer towards the group, I decided to take off my hood and mask away revealing my face to them. I'm 20 years old and it stuck when I formed a pact with Inferno, I have short dark blonde hair with tracing of silver there and there with my eyes being ocean blue while I'm calm and not using Inferno's power. Otherwise, they turn red with slits and leak power which defines me. It was my first greeting in this world, so gotta make it good!

"I'm Nero Khan, a mercenary called " _Reaper"_ , as you may felt already I'm not human. I'm a demon. Something more primordial than you are Rias Gremory." so I replied leaking some potent parts of my aura shocking the group and apparently the boss herself with knowing who she is and the surge of demonic power she just witnessed

Kiba was close to jumping on me. He's on guard and I already like that.

"So you do know me Nero-san." Rias replied with a smile after calming down.

 _Oh no the honorifics! The cringe! I know all of you, but I won't reveal that yet…_

"Your hair, your aura which indicates destruction, plus the town in which two heiresses run about, an easy guess if you ask me." So I replied trying to make it a valid assumption, she nodded and, I took the chance to continue "We can talk at your place and Issei needs some rest if I'm right?"

She realized the most crucial point of her visit here and her face turned red.

 _HAH!_

She looks cute as hell though.

After a short while Akeno took Issei and teleported to his house, while the rest of the group beckoned me to follow, I only hope that I didn't screw myself up just now. What's done is done!

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club, Kuoh Academy)**

The interior looked interesting perceiving it first hand. Rias beckoned me to sit on the couch, Kiba sat on my right, while Koneko sat at the other one behind the table and Rias seated herself near her desk and the talks begun.

"I bet you have many questions for me so shoot." I started first, breaking the somehow stiff atmosphere the room took and here it starts to get rough.

Rias looked me dead in the eyes and dropped the bomb

"A few hours ago, me and my friend Sona felt a powerful disturbance near the forest outside Kuoh. I can guess that it was your doing? Considering the time of your movement and arrival at the park?"

 _Shit, I suspected that they felt it, but to pinpoint it on me so fast. Nice!_

"Correct, I indeed started my quest against boredom in the forest and went towards the nearest being that radiated supernatural power. What about it?" I smugly replied trying to test her how far she's willing to dig, I would rather not reveal that I come from a different world the impending mindfuck would be severe. She got on me fast though…

"Let me rephrase the question, how did you manage to create such a disturbance with your arrival, not to mention the anomaly was centered in the air approximately 40 feet high?" She had such a smug look on her face that I was close to taking a spit take.

" **We came through the Dimensional Gap, Gremory Girl."** All of the sudden my gauntlet appeared in my right hand, looks like someone lost his patience for games.

All of the present devils in the room recoiled rather fast from that deadly voice. The bastard leaks absurd amounts of killing intent if he wants to.

I leaned my head further into the couch and continued "That's my partner Inferno, a demon residing in Damnation Gear" Rias woke up rather fast and with further interest continued her questionnaire.

"You have a sacred gear Nero-san?"

"I don't, the being which resides within me is not created by the God you know, or rather gods you may knew about… If that gives you any indication it should be easy to cover the dots now?" I decided to blow the fuse, I had no choice and besides hiding the fact forever would be against my nature, I treasure honesty the most in my life.

The rest of the occupants after hearing my exclamation started to ponder about, the answer came faster than expected.

Rias after a brainstorm stared at me with eyes wide as saucers and here it came… "You came from a different world?!"

I took a peek towards the other occupants of the room, everyone was shocked beyond belief, it was to be expected of course… Just a fact like that may be a gate towards absurd.

"Bingo, as for why I know about you all… You're characters from a novel. The world is not the same as it was described there… You never possessed 2 mutation pieces as pawns back then. Let it sink in and don't freak out okay?" I tried to reply in a reasonable fashion while holding a slight smile, after that I only hoped they would stay sane.

Instead of an answer the room fell into silence, the reply which I sought changed for the arrival of Akeno still smiling unaware what just transpired in this room.

She just watched us sitting in silence, and decided to break it up "Ara, ara what happened here?"

 _A great way to break the tension Akeno-san… Did I just think of an honorific already? I'm infected!_

"Our guest came from a different world Akeno…" Rias managed to murmur that sentence still in a state of shock trying to hold her bearings straight

Koneko started to munch on her sweets faster to cover the feeling of shock, it was an adorable sight. Eyes transfixed on me and the gobbling factory at full throttle.

"That's amazing and interesting Nero-san!" Kiba replied out of his stupor holding his prince charming smile which also served, as further means to break the silence in this room.

I could only shrug at that "If you think so." I fixed myself and decided to go with the flow

"My story is not so pleasant, and I'm not willing to share it now, at least not yet."

Rias waved me off with a smile "That's fine Nero-san, we won't force you to do it, we all have our reasons and that's understandable." She turned towards Akeno. "Akeno could you make some tea for us?" Oh, so I will taste the good tea it seems, I can't even recall when I drank it last time…

"Of course, Buchou." and she went towards the kitchen, with that bewitching smile adorning her face.

"Nero-san, what do you intend to do now? You may know our world, but that still begs the question." Rias yet again threw a tomahawk at me. Is it Panther all over again?

"You most likely know. I have no direction at the moment, my world is unreachable and I don't feel like coming back so soon." I replied casually towards her attempt to best me in a smug contest

"How about me providing you a direction then?" She flashed me a mischievous smile and proceeded further with her game.

"~A proposal right of the bat? How bold of you." I smugly teased her seeing her losing position and a wide blush to plaster on her face.

 _Priceless..._

Akeno came back with the tea and leaned closer to me "~I'm the only one to tease her, if you're a bad boy I'll have to punish you." Did she just sent a chill through my spine, aside that it was sexy.

"Is that a challenge?" I replied withholding my smug face, Akeno was the master of teasing here, so I'm putting a wager towards my sanity, but I feel it'll be worth it nonetheless.

She followed immediately, I could feel her hot breath in my ear, if it keeps up my sword shall be unleashed. "~Ara, ara you want to play with me Nero-san?" She questioned me with a sultry voice "~I do like it rough…" Fuck!

" **Fuck yes!"** Inferno literally screamed in my mindscape, looks like I have to step my game.

"~What game are we playing Akeno-san? I like in on top more." I threw my counter and started to caress her neck gently earning a pitched moan right into my ear... This is getting out of hand!

" **Consume her!** " Not you too…

Rias couldn't take it, I could feel jealousy for a second and a tantrum went off

"Stop it Akeno!" She only managed to say these words and started to fidget in the ground, it's hilarious!

I couldn't contain myself so I busted up laughing and the rest joined me, it was a tough hit for the supposed Master of the peerage, so I decided it is time to come back to the main thread.

"Let's stop it…" I laughed yet again it felt hard to contain myself after seeing her priceless face twist into further embarrassment, it feels like drinking honey from a pot.

Akeno started to pat me in the back bringing me back to reality with a smile on her face, looks like we enjoyed a dinner for two. "~We should stop, or Rias will break…" You can't seem to stop you dirty player!

I took some deep breaths to calm down and I took the legendary tea, for a taste test. Let us see what made it so good!

It didn't take long for my taste buds to blew away. "Amazing Akeno-san!" That's how you make tea bitches! "I could pour this into my veins!" Excitement took over me and the creator of said miracle wasn't blind to that.

"~Ara, Nero-san I can show you even more things from now on." That wink. Looks like I'm seriously blown here. That's why you don't surge deep into temptation!

Everyone was in a good mood thanks to that, except Rias feeling thrown out of the pecking order, I guess not for long.

"Are you willing to join my peerage Nero-san?" So she finally asked it, I could see her taking a more serious demeanor about this. Looks like it is time for my first choice in this route!

"Hmm… I don't have much of a choice, and besides you seem like a funny bunch. The question is will you be able to contain me? I lose my bearings fast in a serious fight, part of the savagery which Inferno bestowed upon me." Let's see her answer, if she tries to lock me like the poor Gasper, I will pull off a serious betrayal!

She still withholds her serious demeanor "It won't pose a problem for me Nero-san, as long as you don't pose a threat to the peerage, you're fine to go wild from time to time." I flashed the biggest grin, I could muster while Inferno blew up his fuse rather wildly…

" **To the fields of carnage we go! Rend their heads asunder, smash their bones without prejudice, steal their hope and laugh at their demise!"** Oh well, that will most likely put a mark of prejudice against me! Rias was trying to hold her smile, joined by Koneko and Kiba, while Akeno blushed rather profoundly, it looks like that sicko turns her on. Not to mention I enjoy some sadism myself from time to time…

"Looks like Inferno is also fine with the general idea. I propose the mutation pawn, the promotion factor would serve me well as an additional energy source."

" **I can't wait to see this show~"** Inferno further exclaimed his excitement at the prospect, I'm starting to feel it as well.

Afterwards, I took the piece from her and Inferno did the rest, when the piece landed in my heart my wings burst out with a defying wave of my aura, I'm glad it didn't trash this whole room…

The whole club looked in awe, watching my set of wings which were bigger and didn't look like theirs, these are shaped like ones you would see in games. Spikes were protruding from the tips and at the membrane a symbol of the Gremory clan has been etched. They were black and the red symbol added some style to them.

" **Not bad, if I may say so myself! We're at 30% now. Promotion can bring it slightly further, but nonetheless, we have significant work to do Nero."** Inferno updated my status as usual, with his approval

They were baffled, especially Rias looks like Inferno's earlier statement is correct, by her amazement, I can surmise that my energy is a lot more potent than 30% for her.

"I lost ¾ of my power to the vortex, I can estimate that it was used to open a rift towards the dimensional gap, also bear in mind that I didn't release this 30% yet. I don't want to endanger you or this school." I replied matter-of-factly towards their baffled faces and calmed myself for the changes to go in a more steady manner.

I could see them all stood and release their wings, all gazes fixed on me and here it came "Welcome to the Occult Research Club Nero-san! My dear pawn!" That smile, if this keeps up, I would kill for it.

"Likewise, let's twist this party up a notch!"

It seems that my turn of cringe galore is yet to come…

* * *

 **That would be the end for the prologue entry. Did you like it? Hate it? Share your opinion with me, if you include roast attempts for no reason your house will be blown by a tomahawk rocket by the order of Panther himself.**

 **(Panther is a meme from the Discord made for DxD Fanon writers it's nice here and it would be great to see you there!)** _ **discord. gg/TGPM9pH**_


	2. Setting up!

**Welcome back to the story ;)**

 **There's more going on here and for you to find out!**

 **Beta: RedxEagl3 (Thanks Again!)**

* * *

 **(Chapter 2: Setting up!)**

* * *

 **(ORC, Nero's Room, Kuoh Academy)**

"Hmm…" I just woke up, after talking with Rias yesterday, she decided that I can sleep in one of the spare rooms in the building.

I never knew that they existed. Most of the action either transpired in the main room and some minors in Gasper's room. The room was decorated in the same style as the ORC. If I recall right it's Victorian, as for the size I would say it's a few square meters bigger than Issei's.

The window is covered, but I can clearly witness the sun rays penetrating some spots, feels nice I have to say. On the other hand, I feel that my left arm is numb, don't tell me!

I took a reluctant peek towards the spot of my numbness. My hand has been caged between glorious oppai! _What the fuck I'm thinking?_

Yes, before my very eyes laid Rias Gremory in her birthday suit.

 _The sharpest of blades is entering combat mode…_

I may saw many women in my life, but this!

" **There's only one course of action in this situation partner. You must follow your instincts!** " Inferno spoke in my mindscape, tempting me to proceed into forbidden territory. I decided to further analyze the sample of beauty…

Her form was perfect. Everything a man can wish for, at least by my opinion. The skin white as snow further complimenting the bombshell between my eyes. Long legs, an hourglass figure! Her breasts are so soft… Oh boy!

" **Hesitation leads to defeat Nero!** " The bastard is pushing me further!

"Listen to me Inferno. I'm not in a relationship with her, she may wander towards my bed, but I'll still feel bad if I abuse it in such a way. I have some shreds of dignity left!" I replied in my mindscape with defiance. I know she likes to sleep naked and not alone so there's that…

It is time to free myself from confinement! I started to move my left hand slowly to snag off the numbness, after a few slow and careful attempts, I was almost successful.

 _Almost is a rather high estimate!_

Just as my hand was to attain freedom.

"Mmm." I heard her voice, she started to stir!

 _It is time for an aggressive approach!_

After making a little more violent sweep, I managed to attain freedom…

 _Is that regret?!_

"Mmm, warm pillow…" She started to sleep talk! Her legs entangled with mine and her hands went towards the back of my head!

 _You can't be serious now!_

She was, my head just went into the ultimate prison against man. I'm melting… Maybe I should just return to sleep? I can either wake her up or let her wake up herself. Point is it will still be a tease fest. Aside from that, I don't know how much time has passed already! I felt like I slept for more than a day… Inferno?

" **Ah yes it was 2 days, I had to adjust the body towards the piece. It's an alien material inside it after all. If I didn't force you into a coma, the body would reject it. I had a rough time with this partner. The good side is, I managed to alter its structure to suit us**." I wonder why you didn't say this earlier! Issei was already attacked again then if she's here now keeping watch on me… Akeno must be at Issei's house.

" **Hah! Booty takes priority. Seriously speaking though, I needed to change the power type inside it. Our body wasn't compatible with it. It's like using diesel fuel inside a petrol engine. It is an interesting sample of technology though! The creator of this is an insanely powerful individual, he left some intended loopholes inside them!** " I remember that the creator said something about hidden secrets for the users to reveal themselves…

"What did you do with it?"

" **I used the one Rias gave us as a sample. I created one of our own! Afterward, I merged it with the sample to retain our status as her pawn. It couldn't reincarnate us into a devil like they are. It is like forcing your body to demote in our case, so instead at phase one, I painted the Gremory symbol on our wings. I got that data from the piece itself. Future users insert their power inside them after all!** " You were always amazing Inferno, the things of power move your gears forward!

" **Hah! No need for flattery. Going further on… The pieces are created with a powerful crystal somewhere in this world. I sacrificed some souls in order to replicate one so I could create a piece which stores our type of demonic power. They have a code written in each one, which ascertains their behavior. If you have enough power and control you are able to break that dam which contains it and change it to your liking.** "

"You did the same as someone else in the future." That's the same what happened with Illegal Move Triaina! I can promote on my own will at any time…

" **Precisely. I can try to create more pieces in order to raise our power, but for that, we would either need the crystal which the creator used or a really powerful soul for a sacrifice. Also, those pieces are taxing on the body… The more you have the more tax you receive by promoting. You can describe them in 2 phases: Phase One would be the body change, while Phase Two makes it an amplifier.** " That's understandable. The amplifying is controlled by the different options in promoting into other pieces, as described the Pawn is the most flexible piece. Other pieces have static states and they don't change. On the other hand, they give more power from the get-go, but they can't evolve so it makes them stale.

"That's just a theory Inferno, but in my opinion, all pieces except one are created with pawns for each permanent amplifying state some pawns need to be sacrificed in order to make it stable. There is a possibility that you can create other pieces than pawns, but we would need intel from the source itself…" That feels as the most legitimate view at the moment, the sacrificial stage is one, but the method of merging them into completely different pieces is another.

" **Who's the creator?** " Inferno replied with interest, and it is time to deliver.

"One of the current 4 Satans in the underworld, he's a genius and a person that ascended into a Super Devil. He can fight gods on equal ground, to a degree of course… His name is Ajuka Astaroth or Beelzebub by his Satan standing."

" **We could ask Rias if she has contacts to reach him?** " Inferno just threw a valid point.

"But we don't know how we would react that you managed to alter the pieces. I didn't mention the one most likely made in a different way." I had to estimate that possibility, right now we're playing with fire. The question is when it will start to burn us?

" **Oh?** "

"The King Piece. Its behavior is outside the ones we knew, it's an unstable amplifier that increases your current power between ten times up to a hundred. Every time you use it, you are making a gamble. If our power was increased by that random amount it's either a temporary status of godhood or death. Most of its users were unaware of that fact, but once they started using it… Some scored insane success, but once the government realized it they were banned and confiscated, it is obvious why."

" **Someone could use them for their means and create chaos.** "

"Exactly. Right now we need to keep your discovery until tabs… If we blurt it out now it will create problems and unwanted attention. I don't believe you want to be a lab rat don't you?"

" **True. We can fight to a degree, but once someone above us decides to move we are screwed. Don't forget to not promote if Rias doesn't mark a territory and if we're outside her jurisdiction it will prove beneficial towards dangerous contracts or stray hunts in the future.** "

"Agreed. She's about to wake up so it's time for some laughs partner!" It was time to end our discussion, I could feel Rias starting to wake up.

 _The moment of death is at hand!_

" **Roger and good luck~** " Fuck you, you're ditching me again!

Okay, it's time to pretend I'm asleep and then I'll go for a spook, she's slowly waking up!

"Mmm… My hands?" Pfft, this will be hilarious.

"Oh, so I used Nero-san as a pillow… Did I just squeeze him into my breasts?!" I can feel her hands slowly removing from the back of my head. She's quiet, doesn't want to wake me up probably. It is nice that even in such a situation she cares for my wellbeing, but it is time for spooks!

"Oof!" Just as she removed herself from me, I shouted my spook and she almost fell from the bed, I managed to catch her hands and dragged her onto the bed safely.

"Did I serve well as a bed pillow my dear mistress?~" I casually started our conversation with a tease, but she started to cry out of the sudden…

 _Fuck did I overdid it? Or perhaps it's her concern that I didn't wake up for 2 days?!_

"You dummy!" She yelled at me and then face slapped me hard.

" **Oof! I felt it!** " You didn't you dirty liar. Why didn't you tell her?

" **...** " I see I can't blame you since I'm as twisted as you are, but still!

"Do you know how much I worried about you?!" She told me between her cries, shit I feel like an asshole now. "You didn't tell me this could happen?! I thought you would never wake up…" She's sulking now. Time for countermeasures!

I hugged her gently. "I'm sorry Rias. Inferno just explained it to me, it's okay now." I let her head rest on my shoulders, I ignored the fact that her breasts pressed on me hard, I had to be serious now, I could still feel her tears running down on my back.

I didn't expect that she would react like that. She only spent a few hours with me, maybe I'm her servant now, but still. I never had a situation like this!

I started to gently caress her hair. "It's okay please don't cry. Don't sully that pretty face with tears." It sounded corny. On the other hand, I could feel her slowly calm down.

 _How can I feel this oppressive sense of guilt? I discarded it! Buried it deep!_

She separated from me, as she looked me in the eyes with these blue glassy orbs…

 _Stop it!_

 _Don't make me remember!_

"You just joined my peerage, my family and I thought that I lost you…" Her voice was laced with so much sorrow!

 _How can I feel this?!_

"I know. It is okay now, I beg you to calm down!" I was close to losing it myself. I can't understand it! I started to plead her to stop!

She stopped but hugged me again. My heart pounds like a jackhammer. I shouldn't do this!

 _I'll lose her like anyone else!_

" **Calm down Nero, even I started to feel bad. It is genuine…** " Did you? " **This world, it's affecting both of us, our former one was devoid of such moments, feelings! My understanding of this is also getting thinner each second of experiencing it.** " He's serious! Both of us never felt affection on that level. We're outcasts, the worst, the evilest and damned. This can't be happening… Is this a relapse of karma?

" **That feels impossible, but I'm feeling that our definition of impossible is out-of-place Nero.** " Okay, time to calm down Partner.

"I'm okay Nero-san, I'm sorry for breaking down so badly." Why is she apologizing to me? It is my fault, all the same, considering her character. Ah, she saw my inner conflict or perhaps could sense it…

"That's a relief then Rias, also you did nothing wrong, I'm just shocked at the amount of affection you're giving to me." I spoke looking at her pretty face, my weight has been lifted?

Am I being weaker for her? The questions keep assaulting my self-conscious.

 _It turned out into a tough ride._

She had a puzzled look for a second. "What do you mean Nero-san?" Then baffled. "You're a member of my household, my peerage you're family to me. What's shocking here?" That's a tough combo here girl.

I gazed at her for a minute. "I never experienced it in that manner, neither did Inferno. It is an alien concept to me." Her eyes widened in realization. "There wasn't anything like that in my former world, enough of that though. Let's fix ourselves and drop this sour mood since we're both tired of it." She nodded and stood up from the bed after me, I was searching for my clothes and I couldn't seem to find them.

"Ah, Nero-san?" Rias poked me in the back to gain my attention, so I turned to her. "I took your clothes to the laundry when you were asleep. I managed to get you a set of academy clothes, it's on the chair near the desk." I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Rias." She had a genuine smile now. "It's good to see you smile, a sad look doesn't suit you," I replied with a happier tone and went towards the clothes. I still had my boxers on, so it wasn't that bad for me.

She was watching me getting dressed, with a longing gaze towards my scarred chest. It wasn't eye candy in my opinion. I may have a trained body, but it is painted in scars. Some say that the scars are just another type of memory and they were right. I can feel a vague recollection of memories when I gaze at the scarred spots.

"You should get dressed as well Rias, or do you intend to stay here stark naked?" I asked her with a playful smile, watching her flush like a tomato. She went towards her clothes a second later.

 _Priceless!_

"Nero~" What the hell? Where's the honorific out of the sudden? I turned to her and saw her trying to pin her bra while she eyed me with a teasing look.

That's what you want to play huh?

"What is it my mistress?~ I see you need a hand with your garments!" I replied with a smug face and strolled towards her catching the pins by surprise and setting them in place.

She flushed slightly but kept her demeanor in check. "Thank you, darling, ~" What?

 _When did she gain Akeno's backbone in this? I just flushed…_

" **Once you show weakness, you became the prey!** " It hurts, but he's right! I won't lose! _Time for a full counter…_

As she finished dressing, I caught her by surprise into a bridal carry. "Should I escort you to your quarters?~" Her face. That's a sign of victory gentleman! She couldn't form a sentence and her face was almost the same color as her hair!

" **Wicked Sick!** " Inferno just made a reference to a certain game out loud and I proceeded to carry her to the ORC room. She relaxed in my grip and that was starting to grow embarrassing for me. Don't just relax with me! Give some resistance! I started to blush with each step and she took notice of that.

She playfully poked my forehead, and when I looked at her, she had a bewitching smile. "Looks like I win dear~" The tone of that sentence. It's starting to grow into something that's too much for me!

 _Not like this…_

* * *

 **(ORC, Main Room, Kuoh Academy)**

Rias clearly enjoyed her victory. She's sitting at her desk with a beaming smile, while my pride has been shattered and then ground into little pieces! Once Akeno finds out… I'm afraid now!

"A lot happened while you were asleep Nero." That broke me out of my stupor, so she decided to treat me like Issei with the name. Not bad, but here comes the missing part of the puzzle.

I nodded. "I can imagine, could you please fill me in?"

She dropped the smile and continued. "Issei has been attacked again, by a fallen named Dohnaseek yesterday, while today he came into contact with a church nun and had the gall to escort her right into the church's doorstep…" She's still pissed, well her over the top worry for family seems to emanate now. She's right in that regard though, for a newborn devil stepping into the church grounds with no experience looks like a suicidal attempt at best.

"What is he doing now?" I need to ascertain the time we're at.

"He's soon to come for the meeting along with the rest of our family." She replied extensively.

"I see," I replied and relaxed on the couch, on the other hand, I thought that we should go on a stray hunt soon.

"There's one matter left Nero!~" That tone! "I pulled some strings and you have been accepted as a 3rd-year student in our prestigious academy!" She replied with a smile that held intentions… Bad ones!

I stood up in defiance. "I'm 20 years old! I have been in school so many times, that the mere thought of it makes me puke!" I started to flail my hands around like a kid. "If it comes to this, I'll just skip lessons and hang around town instead!"

She threw me a serious look. "You're a member of my household and I need you close to me, also you won't skip lessons, because it will impact me badly, not to mention yourself!" I gave her an angry stare, but she kept on. "You can pretend and if you already passed that time in your former world, it should be easier for you here, also I want you to experience some better moments in your life instead of carnage and death!"

Wait?! How the fuck does she know about that! "How?" I questioned her feeling uneasy. Did she rummage through my memories?

"Inferno told me about you, he spoke to me yesterday when I was keeping an eye for you." She replied keeping a steady gaze on me.

"I see, a shame you couldn't blurt out something about the coma partner!" I was pissed, it didn't even matter that he spilled the beans about us, I still don't know the degree, the idiot could at least enlighten her about my state to spare us such a raw start.

" **I'm sorry Partner, at that moment I didn't even think of it. It was tough all ready to share some of our histories with her. I focused myself on that aspect alone."** Tunnel vision huh? I experience it to a degree myself, so at the very least I understood him.

"Sorry for lashing out on you Partner." I apologized him, while Rias still kept watching me. Apparently, she took notice of me mentioning the coma and that could look like my attempts to think about her. Her eyes widened in realization and I could sense the rest of our band coming towards the room. The crew entered the room and it was obvious who was their point of focus.

I looked at Issei and his shocked face. "Well, well look who's alive and kicking in this world!"

He literally broke for a second and then. "Reaper-san?" Ah, he recalled my voice.

 _The honorific still makes me cringe!_

"The one and only," I replied with a smirk watching him collect himself.

"Thanks for saving me." He fucking bowed! I let you die, idiot! On the other hand, I did try to save him and it somehow worked out in the end.

"Don't bow it makes me uncomfortable. It's good to see you alive, not to mention Buchou is the one who saved you in the end." I swapped to Buchou in order to not create some unintended surprises for the group, Rias seemed to agree in that factor. My problems started to appear seconds after that…

"Hello my fellow classmate~" Akeno went behind me and whispered into my ear. "It is good to see that you're okay now!"

I flushed slightly, while Kiba joined in. "True that we were all worried about you Nero-san." Shit…

"Senpai is problematic." That was Koneko or rather Shirone and senpai?

 _I feel my sanity slipping further into the abyss._

I covered my face in shame. I've been had, on the bright side, it feels good to have so many people care for you. They laughed at me for a good time, I joined them soon after it is contagious! Issei sat near me and nudged me to talk.

"We're in heaven Nero-san! Do you see the oppai?!" What the fuck man! Rias and Akeno giggled at us, Kiba just smiled, while Koneko looked at us with killing intent. I was starting to calculate my options…

"Issei it is fine to admire female beauty, but you need to limit yourself a little." I replied to him and pointed his face towards Koneko, he seemed to realize my intent.

"Yes, you're correct comrade of mine!" That playful tone which hidden his fear towards being clobbered. I wonder if he pulls me for the shenanigans later… I want to somehow help him develop faster, so he doesn't suffer due to his powerless state.

I enjoyed some tea from Akeno and afterward, she whispered to Rias. Time to kill… Finally!

"Everyone prepare to leave. We're heading out!" Rias announced towards us all. It may be Viser, but considering the changes I already noticed, it could be a different scenario.

* * *

 **(Abandoned Building, Outskirts of Kuoh Town)**

We're close towards the Abandoned Building, but it didn't feel right. She's not alone…

Issei was receiving a lecture about Evil Pieces, and what is a stray. My hunch was right, there's someone else besides her here, but it masks its presence well, an accomplice or a spy. I decided to keep quiet, it's unknown what revealing it would bring. That would also set certain things in motion, especially the unwanted attention towards myself.

"She's here." Koneko announced, her instincts are sharp, but not as mine.

"I feel something disgusting… and something tasty." A distorted female voice announced and Viser revealed herself. "I wonder how you taste?" Disgusting form. "Good or bad?"

"Oppai!" Issei announced with glee, just wait till you see her lower regions idiot.

"Stray Devil Viser, in the name of the Gremory Household I sentence you to death!" Rias said with pride. Was that a smile I saw? I was getting bored though. Should I just kill her now?

She started to play with her breasts, the nipple beam? Looking by the others dashing away, I just stood in place. Stupid whore couldn't even aim it properly.

"At least try to actually hit me." I taunted her and she looked at me with hatred in her eyes. "What is it, you disgusting whore? Are you perhaps blind in your stupidity?" I trashed her further and she finally lashed at me, as I was close to dashing myself Kiba went first and sliced her arms off.

"He's so fast!" Issei commented in awe. I can see him just fine though!

"Nero…" Rias called me out. "Language!" and proceeded to pull my cheek while explaining Issei about the traits of evil pieces.

"You're not my mom for fuck sake!" that worked the different way and she pulled harder. "I have a limit Buchou. You're close to breaking it!" I was starting to get pissed off by this...

"Ara, ara Nero-san is a bad-boy~!" Akeno stood next to me flexing her hand as electricity danced on it. Do you really want me to snap?

Viser opened her maws and charged upon us, screaming that we should die. Koneko took the hit and got caged inside her belly. "Koneko-chan!" Issei screamed in worry, but Rias reassured him that she'll be fine, moreover, she smashed her maws and launched her into the air. Nice!

I noticed her hand launching itself towards us. "Watch out Rias!" I took my deagle and smashed it to pieces with 1 round. She didn't flinch at the gunshot! "Thank you, Nero." She replied with a smile and slight amazement. "Akeno finish her off!" Someone is getting roasted tonight! As she was closing in, Viser second hand launched and this time Issei smashed it.

"Nice one, Issei." I replied to him and he grinned at his accomplishment, later was well… A hardcore SM Show with our generous host Akeno Himejima!

"She's a sadist." Rias commented with a smirk, no shit! This is getting good!

" **ROAST HER MORE!"** Inferno screamed towards Akeno in glee while Issei jumped away in fear.

"Ufufu… With pleasure!" She looked at me with a horny gaze and increased the output.

I could already smell her burnt skin and Rias motioned her to stop. Rias approached her and after being called a bitch she finished her off with a swipe, intoning checkmate while at it. I'm mad now… After she spat that word against her, I feel like I could resurrect her and slaughter her fifteen times more. My aura started to seep violently, and I felt killing intent from the ceiling.

"Get away!" I shouted and pushed Rias back, while I summoned my blade and blocked the strike. It was a scorpion-like tail, and it's heavy!

"Interesting." This one is male. "You detected me earlier, but you didn't know my intent so you choose to watch me instead. How can you see through my camouflage?" He asked me with interest heavily laced in anticipation. Finally, someone to reap!

"I felt your aura a lot earlier. You masked yourself physically, but sometimes your aura seeped. Thanks to Viser it went undetected due to the viral nature of it granting you an additional cover aside your invisibility, as for it… Let's just say I have a keen eye!" I replied with anticipation and glee towards my first real opponent in this world.

 _I can't stop the bloodlust!_

He revealed himself to us. His head was all that would classify him as human… Rest of his body was fully clad in a chrysalis, while his pincers and tail excluded a corrosive acid. 8 legs all armored to the package.

"S Class Stray… Vindam!" Rias identified my foe with fear in her voice. This is getting interesting! "A mutation rook who went astray and butchered his master and rest of his peerage, later he decided to run away and spread chaos. His kill count is in the hundreds…"

Rias finished and backed away further. "He's **MINE!** " I looked at her with my eyes already undergoing change due to my power radiating, voice demonically warping, while my anticipation reached nirvana. The rest of our crew felt my intent and backed away in fear, this time of myself…

"Your eyes. You are not like them! I can feel that refined bloodlust! You slaughtered thousands, no… a lot more than that! What in the world are you?" Vindam questioned me in amazement.

"I stopped counting that value a long time ago, as for what I'm? I'm the pawn of Rias Gremory, nothing more and nothing less." I replied with a bloodthirsty smirk towards my adversary, Rias was shocked by my statement. Is that a proud smile, I see?

"Hah! There's more to that and I'll reveal it on my own!" Vindam exclaimed and launched his massive frame at me, his right pincer went for the main point of collision! I awoke my blade by twisting the handle, the dear infernal queen started her song. Aside from being a large blade on her own, she has gimmicks inside, for an example: Built-in atomic core designed to heat her up and holes for releasing infernal flames. Our attacks connected!

The resulting clash obliterated the hall in which we fought. The windows covering the hall shattered in the aftermath, my demonic power against his mutated rook trait! The ceiling and the supports were untouched. I either take this outside or make them leave! I can't risk them being collateral damage after all.

"Buchou, please leave the building with everyone else~." I asked her with a mischievous smile pointing towards the damage which just a clash brought.

"Fine, but I'll stay and watch. I need to witness what my newest adorable servant can do~" She replied with her own darker smile, motioning the rest to step back while she found herself a spectator's spot near the entrance.

Vindam was getting ready for his next strike, but now it is my turn to shine!

Before he could react, I launched myself towards him in extreme speed aiming towards his head to kill him on spot. He tried to counter me with sweeping both of his pincers towards my way, but I was too fast.

"What?" He screamed as I was right in front of him, launching a thrust towards his only human appendage, his weak spot. "Not so fast!" He replied towards my attempt by launching the tail towards my head, I leaned towards my left then twisted myself into position and with an overhand swing, I sliced off his right pincer. "Arghhh!" He screamed in pain while backing of his head and leaving the second pincer wide on the platter, wasting not a second I changed my trajectory towards it.

I had to watch out for his wounds, the caustic acid spilling from them was already melting the floor.

"DIE!" Vindam cursed at me launching his tail towards my chest, while his front maws opened and tried to bite me. I stabbed the maws with the blade forcing it to stay, then used it to lift myself upwards to evade the tail. It was heavy, so once he sets the target and strains the muscle he can't change the trajectory. It smashed into the ground and got stuck in it!

"Now!" I exclaimed removing the blade from his maw giving him another wound and tried to slice off the tail. "Do not underestimate me!" He moved his head closer and started to gurgle… Is that acid?

 _You caught the bait boy!_

I took out my Deagle and shot him just as he spat acid on me, the bullet soared towards it and blasted an inch before his face. The acid forced the detonation earlier while the explosion scattered it away from me.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" He screamed in absolute agony as half of his jaw got blown off by the explosion, looks like my bullet tinkering gave fruit! Using the moment of his pain, I dismembered his tail with a clean swipe and blasted myself upwards into a somersault heating the blade mid-air so I can bisect him through his head and into the carcass.

" **YES! DESTROY HIM!** " Inferno screamed in glee for a new soul, reinforcing me with more power as I started to gain speed in my leap twisting like a saw blade towards Vindam.

"Not like this!" He hopelessly screamed towards me and a second later my sword bisected his head in half and went further and further below into the carcass. I started to lose momentum and his blood was corrosive.

" _ **Resonating Blade!"**_ I reinforced my blade further with the demonic power which on the impact of my overhead slash sent a shockwave of power completing the bisection. His body started to dissipate into eldritch particles.

 _He's dead!_

"I feel alive!" I screamed out of nowhere feasting on my own adrenaline induced state of euphoria.

" **Well done Partner! You managed to limit yourself so Rias didn't see your full potential earlier. I was pissed off at first, to be honest. You could just disintegrate him with one infernal swipe of the blade, but on the other hand, it was an exhilarating experience to fight like that!** " Agreed. I finally woke up, the body was so stiff thanks to the coma! I also felt that Vindam's soul entered the pool of the gear.

I went to the entrance seeing Rias standing in shock towards my rather brutal ending.

 _I still overdid it!_

Looks like the rest was watching me too… "Amazing Nero-san! It was badass!" Issei came to me cheering like a hyperactive kid.

"Nero-san your skills with the blade are praiseworthy." Kiba complimented me and I may feel that I'll have to spar with him in the future… It is hard to hold back already!

"Ara, ara…" Akeno gazed at me with a horny look, was she fucking wet?!

"Nero-senpai is scary." Koneko is already afraid of me… I wouldn't do this to you!

"Well done for your first stray hunt Nero!~" Rias strolled closer to me with a smile, which started to affect me. In a good way though…

If she was afraid of him, then what I basically did, was showcasing that I'm stronger than them… _I'm screwed. Royally screwed! I literally withheld all my power except the Resonating Blade and that was enough to gain so much attention. Time to stick with the flow and await the consequences._

" **We're both at fault Partner. We sought stronger adversaries our whole life to strengthen ourselves, it is an instinctual behavior at this point. We had to act or Vindam would slaughter them all."** He's right, what is done is done, but at the very least I did my duty as her piece.

"Thank you, everyone. It was a good experience for me!" I replied with a smile towards my new team from now on. I need to help Issei at this point… I don't want to replace him. Rias cares for us all, but he needs to get stronger for the sake of them. I don't know what I will pull off in the future and I don't want to ruin his dreams. At the very end, I'm a lone wolf.

"Let's head out home my adorable servants!" Rias announced our departure and we were on our way back to the ORC

Issei will be most likely asked out to take one of Koneko's contracts. I already witnessed a change in the factors around me, I'll need to go with him!

* * *

 **(ORC, Main Room, Kuoh Academy)**

We were back at the club, Akeno went to make some tea in celebration of the first stray hunt for me and Issei.

I sat on my beloved couch and relaxed as usual. "Nero, why didn't you inform me of Vindam's presence out there?" Rias asked me with a serious face, she's pissed!

"I didn't know what he was back then, if I would reveal that fact earlier it would prove dangerous towards you all. Imagine that colossus engage combat with us alongside Viser earlier?" I described my decision in that factor, I didn't spill my other guess with a spy belonging to a different faction or a watcher.

"What if he attacked earlier?" She countered me and she had a good point, that was my selflessness towards gaining a victim to prey on.

"Then I would act accordingly and focus my efforts on him. You already saw me fight, didn't you? If that happened, I would blast him outside so you could focus on Viser while I take him down." She still gazed at me, but now with worry.

"Please tell me such findings in the future okay? I'm worried about your way of doing things, Nero." Oh. So she's already spotting the lone wolf factor? She continued "You head towards battle like a maniac, are you so willing to throw your life on the line for more power?"

 _That is obvious?_

"Buchou, that's an obvious factor. Without life-threatening situations, you can't evolve properly. You can play and train all the time, but if you're not willing to engage battle with your life at stake you won't get anything. It's either you or the enemy, there is no hesitation. If they want to kill you, then you butcher them first without remorse." I watched the shocked faces they gave me. Sadly for you, this is the reality, now you have peaceful days, but soon enough that will change, I didn't see them complain so I continued

"Survival of the fittest to be more exact… Power is a necessity to protect your close ones and being able to complete your own goals, especially in a supernatural world consumed by wars and held in the slightest tint of peace." It turned out into a lecture… They are focused on me.

"If you want power you also need experience for it. The moment when you realize that your life is at stake, you perform at your best. A primal survival instinct. You learn faster and better that way. " I ended my lecture and saw Issei raise his hand. _It's not a fucking classroom!_

"What if we hesitate to… kill our enemy?" Oh. That's to be expected from him, after all 2 days ago he was a human student that lived outside the limbo of war.

"That would depend on the foe, but most likely the foe would abuse your act of mercy and kill you. I'm not saying you can't be merciful, but you need to learn how to judge people by their psyche, muscle movement etc." Issei nodded grimly, he's self-aware of his current state. _Good, he's not lying to himself so it will be easier to aid him._

"Ending my little speech, you need experience for that. That's why I fight with no hesitation, hesitation leads to defeat and that leads to death." I ended my lecture with a sigh and saw my tea tray, looks like Akeno was listening too, I created a grim mood. It was time to drink it, my throat is sour from all the talking. "Delicious as always Akeno-san!" I replied with a smile seeing her cheer up.

"Nero. Thank you for explaining it to us, after all, I'm still not a mature devil so my experience is lacking in that regard." Rias surmised my speech with a smile. It took her some time to digest the raw truth.

"No worries, Buchou. If my bloody past can help you in the future, then I have no qualms towards it." I replied with sincerity.

Afterward, the mood swapped into talks and Rias recalled that Koneko has 2 contracts today.

"Issei could you take one of Koneko's clients? She's double booked today." Rias asked him about it. "Can I go with him?" I asked out curious about the answer.

"Okay, but why Nero?" Rias replied with a question of her own

 _Hah!_

"I'm curious how it goes and we can kill 2 birds with one stone thanks to that."

She nodded "Fine, but you're just a spectator, you can help him to a degree. Remember that he needs to learn it and so do you!" Rias replied intoning the spectator's part.

"Understandable." I replied and stood up from my seat. Issei can't jump yet so we'll have to go on foot, or did he have a bike? Rias seemed to forget that I know their world, either the shock from the mere fact made her bury that thought deep, or there's some force at work here…

" **That theory is getting more and more real as our time passes here."** Inferno confirmed my suspicion, after all my knowledge if released early could very well break the flow of the world.

I always had a suspicion that some definitive aspects of one's life are set in stone. Thanks to Inferno, I managed to break free from that in our old world. The world itself could interfere with me revealing the truth… I'm outside the flow here so it can't affect me. On the other hand, it forced changes so my knowledge won't break it immediately, the pieces Rias held and Vindam's appearance are viable pointers for that.

I felt a nudge. "Nero-san are we going?" Oh, I was lost in thought. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. Let's go!"

We went outside the ORC.

* * *

 **And we end it here, the pairings may be obvious to a degree, but I'll set myself further once the story goes. Nero and Inferno discussed a theory I thought on, based on the Evil Pieces and the unrevealed ground around them. I based my theory on Issei's Illegal Move Triaina and the fact that other pieces except pawns and King Piece are measured in pawns worth. He tries to hold himself so he doesn't generate trouble and unwanted attention to the peerage right from the bat. At least he tries to ;) Once the story goes Nero's attachment to the peerage will grow, so different events and shenanigans are likely to happen. As for the World and it's self defense… It's a mention towards a certain VN and show that described a battle between two individuals that wished to paint it in their colors ^^**


	3. First Contracts

**Here we go again!**

 **A longer update time due to my work. I have a chaotic schedule, but I'll do my best to keep a stable update influx for this one.**

 **Beta: RedXEagl3 - Thank you as always!**

* * *

 **(Chapter 3 : First Contracts)**

* * *

 **(Family Districts, Kuoh Town)**

We took the short way into the district, I seemed to recognize from the series. This housing structure is well made, on the other hand, I could feel a lot of supernatural activity around town. I took notice of a nightclub created for inhuman beings. I need to visit that place one day! Guess it's time to start a conversation.

"This town is interesting at night, don't you think so Issei?" I started a conversation with my contract partner watching the inner workings of Kuoh Town at nighttime.

"What do you mean by that Nero-san?" Issei replied to me in curiosity as we were strolling towards the neighborhood.

"How it changes, the supernatural activity which we are a part of, or the certain places radiating power that isn't human," I explained my point of view and also I need to visit these places one day. I can do silly contracts like this, but I need my stable influx of money!

"I'm sorry Nero-san, but I don't feel it like you do," Issei replied towards my POV, inclining that his current sensory abilities are lacking. I can't blame him though, with how fast it changed around him, it is an obvious outcome.

"I don't blame you, you're inexperienced at the moment." I replied towards his sulking tone

and proceeded further.

"You can be born with Talent, but if you don't learn and train for it, you'll still be a piece of shit in the end. My point is that no matter the standing you're in, if you have the will to improve, then grasp it and hone yourself. In the end, all that matters is your own power to fend for yourself.

I took a small break and continued, Issei's focus was on me, so at least he's willing to listen.

"You have your dream of building a harem, but at the same time, you want to protect those close to you. Both of these factors can be achieved with you growing in power."

 _Did I grow up into a fucking sage? If it can help him then it's fine._

"I know, Nero-san. It is just chaotic for me." I nodded and waited for more.

"I just wanted to see the Oppai and fulfill my dream, but the life is not so easy as it seemed to be." Issei has finally started to see beyond his perverted plane…

"You're finally starting to wake up, Issei. That's exactly it! One day you'll be forced to kill and relentlessly butcher your enemies for the sake of your goals, friends or even survival!" I couldn't hold myself. I'm excited… If he manages to raise himself higher and higher, even I wouldn't stop myself from fighting him!

"Nero-san." Issei woke me up from my trance and continued. "How did it happen, I mean what forced you to become who you are?" That shocked me, but sooner or later I could be asked out about it. Either by him or the others.

"My life or rather its entirety can break you, Issei. Do you really wish to now?" I asked him in curiosity, my eyes already changed due to my excitement. He didn't feel fear towards me… Is that the fact, I'm his household buddy? He started to think about it! Pick up the straw Issei.

"It's still far away towards the client and I wish to know." He stopped there and gathered his courage. "If I'm supposed to be a devil and taking part in this twisted world. I want to know!"

 _It reminds me of the contract with Inferno._

"Issei, My life was a limbo. To put it in perspective, I was stuck in a loop of endless war and carnage. It always started and ended the same way… or at least had similarities to former lives." I could already see his shock, he's starting to realize the bigger picture.

"A plain and boring life at the beginning just as yours, and then it all went to shit! Every time! My existence started from the first crusades in my former world. I came to realize it almost a thousand years later. Everything held me in that grip! I fought in endless wars Issei. I butchered and slaughtered so many that I already ceased to count that. It was hell…"

 _Too late to be horrified Issei._

"In my current life or rather the culmination of all my lives, I stand here now. One day I had enough… I cursed my fate, my destiny with everything I had! Watching the endless cycle of war and death destroys and takes everything from me in each life! Inferno whispered to me. Without hesitation, I accepted the pact and we formed an everlasting partnership." I could see him on the verge of tears. Issei was an emotional one, wasn't he?

 _My tears were dried so long ago._

"I found the root of the limbo Issei. The world itself and a group of people exploiting it."

"How? This is too cruel!" He screamed in sadness while crying.

 _That's just the tip of the iceberg!_

"I fought against them and the world itself, later even the victims of the system gave me the power through their lives to destroy them and it. You understand right? I destroyed the world! Completely without a trace! I took billions of lives!" He's close to the breaking point.

"I and Inferno are the last inhabitants of that world." I ended it here. I could tell him more, everything, but I don't wish to break him completely.

While watching him I could see faint traces of my old self. I was once just like him… A young idiot that didn't give a single fuck to the world. Who just wanted to live his life in peace and relevant boredom. On the other hand, Issei started to cheer up.

"Nero-san, I wish that this life will be better for you." Did he try to cheer me up?

 _Mercy and compassion are fleeting memories for me..._

"You managed to survive! Maybe this twisted limbo ate at you, but nonetheless, you're here now!" Wow. He means that the same won't transpire here? I'm glad you still don't know Issei.

"Hold that for yourself, Issei. I want my past to be hidden for now, you understand what would happen if a word would break out that Rias has such a monster in her peerage right?" He nodded in understanding, also I seemed to realize that he's a lot smarter than he gives on, another similarity towards myself.

"Good, also I don't need pity, Issei. It is too late for that and it doesn't help me in any way. I've learned to accept what I'm and I've come to terms with it." I had to say that.

 _His tears are wasted on someone like me._

After that, we were close to the house, as we were about to enter, I already felt it.

 _Death._

It is the time of your new reality, Issei.

* * *

 **(Client's House, Kuoh Town)**

The entrance transpired as it did in the show, it's not a hunt for devil summoners, it is a straight up slaughter. The blood trail to the living room was one thing, but there was more. The whole family has been butchered, for what would seem a friendly summoning. Issei's shock was obvious at the sight of it, I can't blame him for it. It is the first time he saw human casualties in such a grotesque manner.

"Calm down, Issei. We can find the culprit and end him for their sake!" I tried my best, but he was close to vomiting, yet again I can't blame him. If we could use the circle we would most likely be here before them. The stench of blood is fresh and our little trip ended in their deaths. I didn't know that it transpired so fast to his coming in canon.

 _Foresight is not absolute as it seems._

"Hello!~" I could hear a voice classified as a sicko coming from the couch. He did his job and awaited us to give him a passing grade huh?

 _It takes madness to find out madness._

Alongside him at the corner of the room was the accomplice, another oddity I don't recall. Yet another change in the prospect of this world.

" **Our little theory is getting more and more accurate, Nero."** Inferno's right. The world took its means to battle my foresight. The question now is why? Aside from the obvious reasons for mitigating danger, there has to be more to it. I can sense the third one, which is most likely Asia herself.

Freed stood up from the couch and was facing me and Issei, while the mystery man is watching us from the shadows. He thinks I didn't notice him most likely…

"Good evening shitty Devils! My name is Freed Sellzen and I'm a super exorcist butchering shitty devils for my pay!" Freed exclaimed with enthusiasm and killing intent that was clearly leaking from his mad gaze.

Issei was speechless still examining the scene in which he found himself. From his perspective, I can guess that he found himself as a horror movie protagonist in the middle of a slaughter chamber.

"How do you like my work?~" He asked us with glee. I decided to humor him this time…

"Too much theatrics for my taste not to mention you butchered a helpless family, but I can't condemn you since it would make me a hypocrite," I replied with honesty seeing him descend into further glee.

"Oh? So you did something like this too, shitty devil-kun?" He asked me with a bloodthirsty smirk and it's time to provide.

"Trust me, the number of atrocities I've committed in my long and evil existence make you look pale in comparison, also come on out corner dude and share your opinion with the class," I replied with a smirk of my own leaking some killing intent towards him, of course against him it worked the other way, also I decided to tell the another one that his concealment sucks.

The dude came out tipping his head in a playful manner. They think that we're stuck with them…

 _You're stuck with us._

"Welcome, you must be the mercenary that almost killed Raynare with a single kick. That refined bloodlust and tempered aura match her description of you." He bowed towards us showing his form.

His age feels like the late twenties and his attire consists of a leather jacket with leather jeans and armored boots. The haircut is short with his hair blonde while his height would be the exact same as Freed's. A scarred face with brown eyes that are sharp… I can see that he wears some armor underneath the jacket. His overall posture makes me measure him higher than the rest of the cannon fodder gang.

"I'm Elias, a fallen angel that will behead you tonight." He announced himself in a prideful tone. Oh? Certainly he's more proficient than the rest of them at the moment, but still, will he provide me entertainment?

"Pfft!" I snorted towards him while chuckling. "A cockroach like you claiming my head? The likes of you are only good at killing those far weaker than themselves." I replied towards his arrogant testimony with some arrogance of my own, while at it releasing a few percents of my aura and by the looks of it, it made him realize his error.

"Who's that?" Issei exclaimed in fear, the moment when you're helpless against a threat to your life is the moment you lose yourself. He has no battle experience and the closed structure makes it harder for me to fight them both, while not completely destroying the house. I could let him do the fight with Freed… Either way, he needs to realize how much he needs to change himself.

 _A necessary cruelty._

" **It helped you as it helped me in the past, also if you decide to fight them both his life will be in danger, not to mention that girl will soon come here as well. For better or worse, Nero. Let it play out."** He's somehow right, I can't solve all of their problems myself. Issei needs to experience the cruelty further in order for him to grow. Words alone won't make him change…

"So you're alive and in service of the Gremory family. Raynare's failure is a huge stain on our pride!" He replied with hatred towards Issei and to further instigate his fears.

"Why did you kill them?" Issei asked them in a hopeless tone.

 _Issei trying to understand a fanatic and a maniac won't bring you anywhere._

"It is my job and I love it! Killing fucking devils in the most fucked up of ways, with the most fucked up face! That is my job!" Freed replied towards him proving my point.

 **"At least refine your art of slaughter scrub, you sound like a third-rate psycho-antagonist that tries to be good at it."** Inferno roasted Freed by putting a strong emphasis on 'tries'. Their reaction was priceless! Freed started to sulk and screamed that we're bullying him feigning tears, while his partner did something surprising.

"I have to agree on that, as for why we killed them, boy? They are pacting with our enemy and any future threats should be put down at once before they grow." Elias agreed with Inferno opinion about Freed while throwing a good argument at least by my book, of course, he forgot the fact that devils don't just reincarnate anyone.

Elias argument seemed to silence him. If he listened to me earlier he came to realize himself. With a world at the brink of war, it's obvious that you should cripple your foe while you can. Cutting off contract sources is a way to do that… It still doesn't cover why they decided to butcher the whole family instead of the one that tried the summoning. Either way, it doesn't matter anymore. The battle is coming and I'm forced to take on Elias, I just hope that the rest of our gang will save him or I kill him fast in order to save Issei from Freed.

"Let's go outside Reaper, and Freed don't you dare demolish the house." Elias motioned for me to follow, it seems he realized the problem of fighting in such a close space, or rather his fighting style could not be suited towards it?

"Issei, use your powers from the start, focus on him and try to kill him if possible," I told Issei what he should do in my opinion. Dodging his lack of experience with making him awaken his survival instincts, it can prove beneficial to awakening Ddraig.

"Nero-san, what if I can't do it?" A good question, but you should know the answer Issei.

"Stall him until I finish my case off if you get seriously endangered run towards my spot."

Freed started to chuckle with a crazed voice. "If I let him do it that is~!" He will underestimate Issei, if he catches up that fact he can kill him, of course, I doubt he has the conviction to kill as he is now. I could see Issei getting into an actual fighting stance and summoning his gear. If you could keep that smart attitude all the time… I followed Elias towards the back of the house.

* * *

 **(Issei vs Freed)**

Issei has been left alone to fight an exorcist. An exorcist that by words of his master is a death sentence for him. He realized that he has no experience, but he has a gear which doubles his power. He needs the experience to grow and that pushed him to behave in a different way. His instincts woke up…

"Let us start the show, shitty devil!" Freed announced, unsheathing his light sword and bracing his pistol to fight.

 _Sword is one thing, but the pistol makes it a lot more dangerous._ Issei thought as he analyzed his foe.

Freed started the fight by charging Issei directly, preparing his sword into an overhand swipe to lacerate his chest. Issei moved slightly to the right evading the strike, but afterward Freed took aim with the pistol in his right hand. That forced Issei to act!

"Take this!" He shouted kicking the table as hard as he could to make it fly towards Freed. The table absorbed the bullet impact. It penetrated the wood, but at the same time diverted its course. Freed was shocked at his reaction time, but for that, he had to pay the price.

"Now!" Issei came from his left and when the gauntlet in his hand announced 'Boost' he smashed Freed's face with it sending him sprawling onto the floor. The shock was severe and his jawbone damaged. Issei followed his instincts and jumped on Freed, smashing his boot on his stomach making Freed cough blood and saliva.

 _That damaged his innards._ Issei thought without emotion, he already lost himself in order to survive.

Without hesitation, he aimed his right fist encased in the gauntlet to smash Freed's skull into pieces. He was inches away from his face when he heard a scream. A voice he seemed to recognize… He knew he can't stop now, but as the voice grew in force he started to grasp back the reality.

"Issei-san!" Asia called him in pure terror watching him pound the Exorcist like a wild animal, her supposed friend performing an atrocity. A moment later she seemed to see the state of the room and the mutilated bodies of its former denizens. That forced her to scream in terror once more.

"Aaah!" She couldn't form words at the site she just witnessed. The lord would never allow such evil doings!

"A… Asia?" Issei asked out in shock seeing her state. Soon after the realization hit him like a wave of the tsunami.

 _She saw this… Did I become a monster in her eyes?_ Issei thought in fright. Freed took his opportunity to turn the tables.

"Nice distraction Asia-chan!" He shouted and kicked Issei in the ribcage making him separate and it was too late, when Issei tried to stand up he got smitten by the Light Sword which to his untrained body and the natural weakness spelled absolute pain. What's worse he turned his back allowing Freed to perform a deep strike towards it.

Issei tried to stand, but the pain from the wound and earlier surge of adrenaline forced him to endure the backlash. It felt like someone poured boiling magma onto his back… Freed used that and shot his right leg with the pistol to ground him for good. All that was left for Freed is to banish the shitty devil and celebrate, or so it seemed.

* * *

 **(Outside the House, Kuoh Town)**

It has been five minutes since we went outside to have our bout. I have to say that Elias is certainly a league higher than his colleges from the church. I have him in a fierce blade-lock, but unlike his mentioned friends, he does know how to use his light powers in more creative ways. Just now I heard a scream from the inside… Asia appeared, didn't she? I have no time to spare as it is.

"Exhilarating fight! Your aura is refined through countless battles, every inch of your body is made to kill!" Elias voiced his excitement towards our bout and separated from me to his safe zone.

The bastard made a line of light spears in the air that is in stasis waiting to be launched. With that, he made it harder for me to engage him at the start. Every time I were close to beheading him, he launched them at me in different angles forcing me to evade and granting himself time to counterattack.

He managed to wound my back slightly but it has been regenerated by my body, such small explosion shrapnel won't damage me in the slightest.

He had formed a light blade in shape of a long-sword to battle me in close range, while the spears were his backup. I'm withholding myself hard for the sake of attention, but he already seemed to realize my intent. He sustained a medium wound towards his chest when he didn't manage to withhold his guard to the power of my strikes.

"You're still holding back huh?" He exclaimed and with the help of his 4 wings blasted himself towards me aiming to strike while 3 spears launched behind me. He tries to predict my movement… By a strong charge, he would force me into a blade lock whilst pushing me away right into the spears.

 _Clever, but not enough._

" _ **Damnation Gear!"**_ I called for my weapon of mass destruction, the vault of things so wicked that this world's hell doesn't even equate to it. The black wicked gauntlet formed itself on my right hand, but the eye didn't open and I can't allow it to open.

 _If it grows excited the damage to the neighborhood would be severe and many lives on my head._

Elias was shocked, but his reaction was too slow, I caught his blade with the gauntlet and crushed into pieces, by using my left hand I caught him into a chokehold and then threw him into the spears he launched himself.

 _It's too late to cancel them now boy._

He got punished by his own tools of war, of course, I had to take account that his own power can harm him, but not to a degree like it would harm a devil. The 3 of them exploded like a bomb forming a crater with him inside it. He emerged soon after almost unscathed!

"If I didn't form a barrier in time, you would gravely injure me." He explained his state and started to grow more serious towards it. So the explosive nature of the spears can affect him on a deeper level?

 _Good to know._

He called off the spears. He seemed to realize that I discovered how to exploit his tactic. 2 light swords now, but their structure is weaker than the long-sword. It could withstand a counter from the Queen to a degree, but he had to constantly reinforce it to not make it break on a single swipe. He threw away power for speed, but he won't be able to reinforce them both not to mention recreate them.

 _A fatal error._

"Compared to the rest of your group, you're not cannon fodder. I pity you for having to keep watch on a bunch like them." I complimented Elias and pitied him for his current predicament. He has been able to entertain me to a degree, but…

 _It does not change the fact that I will butcher him without a tinge of remorse._

"Words of praise from a warrior like you bring me joy. Let us put an end to this!" He exclaimed with respect towards me and charged me with intent to finish it.

 _Yes, we shall!_

I met his strike with my own, but I poured a small amount of power towards the Queen herself. His blades shattered on impact, instantly I twirled her like a razor blade to gain more momentum and smashed her at his right hand in means of cutting it off. He caught onto it and choose to take the strike to his chest.

" **Hahahaha! YES!"** Inferno commented in glee as my blade shred his armor and skin like a chainsaw making him scream in pain as his blood shot forth in streams.

 _A mortal wound._

I twisted the blade again this time to behead him, but he managed to create a small spear and threw it below me making it explode and separating us, while he ran inside. I followed at once...

 _You won't escape!_

* * *

 **(Client's house)**

The scene inside was a surprise for me. The whole gang has been there and Freed was being held back by Kiba. Issei was wounded, but at the very least alive and kicking.

Freed's jaw sustained some gruesome damage. Looks like Issei will still surprise me in the future! Of course, that would be the least of my worries. I managed to ascertain the facts in a mad dash to finish off Elias.

"Not today Reaper!" He screamed at me and used an item that seemed to work like a distress signal.

 _Reinforcements?_

I needed to diverge my dash route as Freed took a shot towards my head, I leaned it back and threw the Queen aimed at Elias's torso to pin him to the wall. He rolled out of the way so I took the Deagle and unloaded the clip at him.

 _Barrier again?_

I pulled the blade back in an instant and span it in order to bisect him through his barrier. His barrier seemed to work the same way as his spears. It blew up pushing us both away, I was ready to lash out again at the moments notice, but…

Even I became lost in my madness of spilling blood. I felt Rias attack pass near my head straight towards Freed. It had 2 meanings most likely… First to punish Freed and second to wake me up.

I regained myself and jumped back to the rest of the group. Rias was pissed at me and worried sick for Issei.

 _Can't blame her._

"Are you alright Nero?" Rias asked me in worry.

"Not a scratch, take care of Issei and I'll hold them down for you to escape, also Issei! Well, fucking done!" I replied pushing away her worries and praised Issei for his effort. On deeper inspection, he also managed to damage his innards! The rest of the group was rather tense.

 _I can kill them both with relative ease before their reinforcements arrive._

"Thanks, Nero! You did great yourself!" Oh? He replied with a grin and finally dropped the honorific.

 _Good for me!_

"You're coming back with us Nero. Issei's safety is our priority now." Rias burned my wishes towards ending them both, but I couldn't let it slide.

"The fallen is mortally wounded and the priest is trash, you can easily teleport with him now while I finish here and come back to base! Why are you withholding me?" I lashed out in anger towards her judgment, by my logic it was foolish, but I seemed to forget that she also cares deeply for me. My shouts got lost in Issei's when he seemed to realize that he can ask Rias to take Asia with us.

"Buchou! Please take Asia with us!"

"Not an option, the teleportation circle only works for the members of my family." She replied with a harsh tone clearly upset with me not even trying to argue with me.

"Go and I'll take her with me once I'm finished with them!" I continued my tries of arguing with Rias.

" **Nero! -** _ **Kill them both and then kill the rest once they come**_ **!"** Inferno's opinion got mixed with the souls inside the gear and I'm starting to fall into a state that could be classified as absolute focus aimed to kill without hesitation. My killing intent started to flood the room...

The voices of the group started to grow dim and all I could focus on was my foes which I will reap with pleasure.

 _Those who aim their weapons at me are objectives to reap without prejudice._

 _No mercy, no quarter! Butcher all till the planet runs dry!_

 _ **USE US!**_

I could hear my past thoughts and the pleas of those damned inside me. I can't throw myself into a trance right now!

I could feel Kiba forcefully pulling me inside the circle as Koneko held Issei in a strong grip.

 _Did I just run away from a victory?_

Once I was in the circle the teleportation started. I collected myself in silence and called off the gear. On second thought, if we took Asia with us now the fallen could target the academy and that would turn into a war. Everything would play right as Kokabiel wants it, not to mention what reinforcements would come.

Seconds later we flashed away with Issei's screams of anguish directed at Asia left in the hands of the Fallen.

* * *

 **(ORC, Our Base)**

We were back at the clubroom and I was well aware of the impending cluster-fuck which awaits me soon. Right now Rias and Akeno are treating Issei's wounds in the way he loves it in his mind. I guess it's time to converse Inferno!

" **True. The calling was normal as it was and you know that yourself, you should call it off earlier once you started to chase him. If we're aiming to holdback try to not use the gear."** True, my excitement got the better of me.

" **It is a literal miracle that you managed to forcefully hold it off from awakening at full force, It would most likely ravage the district and devour the people in its hunger!"** I'm sorry Inferno. He's right in every regard, the gear itself is a fucking pandora's box if you want a comparison. The accumulated evil it holds, the weapons, souls, and forms it is extremely dangerous. In the former world, I had no trouble abusing it since it was far gone to care for that. Here though... I need to rethink my approach.

"Nero." Rias is calling me Inferno we'll come back to it later.

" **Understood."**

"Yes?" I replied towards her and took notice of her form in the towel.

 _Sexy! It seems I'm getting more and more enamored by her._

"What happened there? Please explain in detail." She's serious and still angry, well I can indulge her.

"We entered the house, and we took notice that the whole family including the client was mercilessly butchered." Her face turned into one of disgust, followed by the rest. "Later we came into contact with the Priest and the Fallen inside, the nun was not present at the start. Due to the confined space, I was forced to take on Elias while Issei had to fight against Freed, we didn't have any room to contact you." Rias nodded at my report, but I needed to continue.

"Elias is a league higher than the rest of the Fallen we currently identified, 4 wings on par with mid-class. He's cunning and knows how to fight on a higher level, he was sent there to keep watch on the priest and most likely governs the rest of the fallen in the city. They are trying to cut off the contract base you and your friend Sona had set up." I ended up my report and awaited the answer.

"I understand, tomorrow go to the student council to retrieve your student papers and while you're at that, pass on the message to her. It's the weekend, but they are present there as we're here." Rias acknowledged my report and it seems, I'll have to meet the second heiress. It seems she's not done though…

"I don't wish for my servant to be a heartless killer!" My cheek is being literally torn out.

 _Too late to change that Rias, a millennium too late._

"Do you expect me to show mercy towards those that want my head flying?" I replied with a strong glare of my own. I can understand her worry, but her reasoning is childish.

The supernatural world is not a fucking fairy tale. The moment you show weakness against the enemy you'll hopelessly die.

"They butchered a whole family and you expect me to withdraw? When I had their heads on a platter? Thanks to that they can do it again!" I shouted the last part in more anger than usual, but I understood the other side of the coin.

"I'm well aware that we're at a thin-paper peace, but that doesn't mean they can run around the city and butcher up contractors without repercussion. You're the governor of this city Rias and I was trying to help you maintain order by eradicating them before the matter turns worse as it is." I won't say anything more. I can understand her worry, but letting the enemy run rampant on your playground is the worst possible outcome.

Rias recoiled in shock against my tantrum and I took the chance to throw my option to solve this matter.

"I can go to the church alone and wipe them out without mercy. I'll bring back the nun safely. She has a sacred gear that can heal regardless of race. That's a major advantage for them until they can abuse her, right now both of these maggots are most likely back to fighting shape." She's listening, but I expect denial at the end.

"Not to mention Fallen like to steal sacred gears from humans and they have the technology to do that. Imagine her power landing in the hands of someone like Elias? Not to mention that she herself will die if they extract it." That made Issei lash out.

 _I feel bad at abusing that, but it's a necessary step._

 _If he's there, he'll most likely waste Raynare and take it for himself, unless I kill him before he can do it so Issei has yet a factor to grow._

"It's your assumption, Nero. You don't know what they intend to do with her yet, also she's a member of their faction, as for the problem at hand, I'll take proper steps to end it." Rias replied leaving me no room to argue, but at the very least I made her take it seriously. She took herself to calm down Issei now.

Of course, that didn't work, she shut down my opinion with a good argument that it's an assumption. By your current knowledge, it is a good answer, but I know more nonetheless Rias you'll learn that by yourself soon enough. I could feel a nudge on my right hand.

I turned towards the source and it was Koneko. "Nero-senpai, we're worried about you. You can be strong, but that power makes you lose yourself, when I watched you there you seemed like a hollow shell encased in hatred. A steel trap designed to kill…" She told me with sadness in her eyes.

 _What the fuck? I know she can sense it but on this level?_

She's getting terrified. "I could hear the voices screaming from your gauntlet…"

 _Shit. I hope it didn't scar her for life!_

That statement made all the residents in the room turn towards me.

 _Fuck!_

I patted her on the head and looked at her solemnly. "Listen, Koneko-chan. That power came from my choices alone, as for the hatred that's what I'm. I turned into a killing machine to survive and free myself from the fate I had in store, It was either that or to endlessly suffer in torment." I need to learn to pick my words better… She's still horrified.

"I don't want you to end up like my sister." Did she just confess me about Kuroka? "She got lost in her own power and did many bad things to those around her." You don't know the truth Shirone.

Actually, I'm similar to Kuroka. She made a choice as I made mine, both of us were shunned as convicts and monsters, while the reality is a lot different, in my case the scale of things I've done makes Kuroka an innocent in comparison.

"I won't," I answered with determination towards her worried gaze. "That's the nature of my power, and I won't let it hurt any of you." She grasped my hand harder. "I promise you."

She was close to calming down, still, I don't even recall when I promised something to anyone with such conviction. This place is changing me constantly, each passing day I'm experiencing new feelings which I was devoid of.

" **Don't worry, at the very least we can use our power to protect you, for us both this is a completely new scenario. I'm sorry for making you afraid little one."** Inferno apologizing to someone outside of our circle? Being shocked doesn't even cover it.

"Inferno are you serious?" I asked him out of the blue out loud. The statement he just threw out is something that by his standards which I learned in my very long journey is…

 _ **Blasphemy**_

" **Yes, Nero. If it were our former world I would immediately berate myself for it is blasphemy for me to apologize someone for doing something I'm meant to do, but even now, just like you, I'm assaulted by foreign feelings and emotions which were nonexistent for me in basically… Eons!"** You understand what happens when we grow too attached to them right? It will be a weak point, the moment something happens to each of them we'll both explode!

" **Nero, she could feel my and your hatred in its full glory. Instead of spitting on us or outright classifying us as monsters, she expressed her worry about our safety. That's bizarre, ridiculous and I'm lacking any more words to describe it, as for your worry you should not, we watched our close ones perish time and time again. The very least I could do once I realized that she understood us was to apologize. It's not by attachment Nero, it was out of respect."** I see. You know that they all heard us right?

"Thank you, Inferno-san." She thanked him in that adorable voice.

" **FUCK!"** Too late for regrets.

"Ara, ara! So Inferno-san has a soft spot for Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked out in a teasing manner. Akeno you're playing with the wrong man!

" **I'm not in the mood to play your games vixen!"** Instant feedback filled to the brim with hatred.

 _That's Inferno-san for you!_

 **"The honorific makes me cringe as well,"** I promised that your turn of cringe will come!

" **Fuck you!"** I love you too partner.

Thanks to Inferno's apology and later annoyance over the teasings, the tension went away and it was time to finally go to sleep since we had a shit-ton to do tomorrow. Everyone said their goodbyes and the group dispersed, while I went to my room in the club building. Rias stayed behind in the office doing her things.

* * *

 **(My Room, Occult Research Club)**

I went back to my room and I was time to relax a bit. Aside the mood fixing there was still the case of Issei's attachment to Asia. He will meet her tomorrow at 100% and he will confirm my words with their plans to extract her gear. On the other hand Elias is a warrior, for him using such a gear would be a sign of weakness. I will still need to finish him up for good once we venture there. There's also something more…

 _Diodora Astaroth_.

The bastard that sentenced Asia towards her fate to expand his sick collection of saints. He was supposed to be there in hiding. He made a deal with the fallen to get her body once they extract the gear. I need to keep track of him and surprise him appropriately. I have the power and knowledge to make him shit his pants.

 _Will that stop him in the future?_

" **Good, abuse your knowledge to the best of its abilities. Even if some factors are changing the main points stay the same, we have pawns to play with for a really good time."** You checked my memories I presume?

" **Yes, it will serve us both well to know about it. If one of us gets lost or forgets an important factor we can remind each other."** Good point, also feel free to express your opinion or moves we can make in your book. It is always good to have more routes to pick.

" **Agreed, I'm going to rest a bit so see you later partner."** Good night Inferno.

" **Night."**

Hmm. I don't know what to do with myself… I'm not in the mood for sleeping and I still need a shower so I'll go take it.

* * *

 **(ORC, Main Room)**

I came back to the clubroom and witnessed a surprise.

 _Rias is sleeping on her desk. Overworked?_

I couldn't ignore that, so I picked her up carefully into a bridal carry and escorted her to the couch. She worked so hard that she fell asleep with her clothes on!

Time to shower I guess?

It's actually well made. At the first glance it would seem small or confined, but as you enter it actually has some room to move. I can think of many things that could be said by Inferno in such cases, but I remember one vividly to this day.

" _ **SHOWER SEX IS THE BEST! PICK HER UP AND SMASH THE WALL! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP TILL THE SHOWER HOSE BREAKS!"**_

Even today, I'm still trying to comprehend, when did he came up with this one. It still makes me laugh.

He said that when we entered a public bath house and experienced a scene that he described well in his sing song tone. Not to mention he screamed out loud…

It happened in Rome if I recall right.

Our life was a giant cluster-fuck, but even so I can still recall some good memories. I washed myself and picked a towel to wrap myself up and go to my room.

As I entered the club room again, Rias was laying on the couch, but awake.

 _Please no._

She was groggy and took notice that I'm watching her dumbfounded.

"Nero… You know that I like to sleep naked right?" PLEASE NO! "Why didn't you strip me?"

 _WHAT?!_

My mind had a short circuit just now. This is too much even by my standards!

She's still sleepy, so she blurts out words that are unintended. Yes, yes, yes! That must be it!

"Can you please help me?"

Right now, I'm afraid to move from the spot I stand right now. She's either playing with me or she's serious! On the other hand I need to change my clothes and go to sleep!

Fuck it. I won't just leave her hanging, but I'm feeling that she's playing me.

I carefully approached her and she had spread her hands invitingly.

 _This will be troubling in the future._

I could guess what she really wants from me, she embraced me tightly and I lifted her from the couch. Her chest smashing against my own and I could feel it vividly since the thin fabric of the towel didn't do much work and her own as well.

 _So soft._

"Can I sleep with you Nero?" She whispered to me in a pleading tone and while I appreciate the company it feels…

 _Rushed, it's a lot too early to do stuff like that. I didn't have much of a choice though._

"Fine, but this is the last time you do this." I reluctantly agreed and voiced my opinion.

"Why? Don't you like it?" She asked me in a teasing tone with a mix of sultriness. You're trying to awake my blade and I won't allow that.

 _Not yet._

"I appreciate your company, but we're not in a relationship of that caliber to continue such stunts, while I have warmed up to you and the rest, such contact feels rushed." I dropped the bomb. I guess she will continue her advances, something so trivial for a devil is nothing in the long run.

 _This will be a headache. I don't want to watch my back for the siscon!_

"I see, I wanted to bond with you that way and you're a nice pillow, not to mention you answered many times towards my advances yourself!" She replied giggling, while the last part was serious.

 _Time to take responsibility huh? I played along and that is a fact._

"In other words, you want me to take responsibility?" I asked her out seriously, while slowly walking towards my room. She blushed due to my unexpected bomb drop so I continued. "What's so special about me that it makes you act like that? I'm not a boyfriend model and you should be aware of that, while I'm nice for you all, you do know my real nature." She's shocked at my boldness it seems. I can let it grow, but I need a serious answer out of her, I won't accept this as it is.

We entered my room and I was expecting the answer to my question.

* * *

 **We cut it here! Issei has learned of Nero's past and started to behave differently due to his influence. I introduced an another OC Antagonist which will prove to be quite a pickle in the near future. Nero's relation to Rias deepens and Nero finds it too fast for its own good. A solid reason is important in such matters, I refuse to make it a hillbilly ship with no visible effort from the both parties. Since I'm writing from a perspective of being there on my own, I do the most obvious thing the majority would do in such a case. Abuse the foreknowledge to the best of my abilities, taking the changes into factors. Next chapter coming in a few days! Thanks for reading and if you any feedback to share please review or pm directly! Have a nice day ^^**


	4. Assignments and Problems

**Hello again!**

 **I tried to shorten my update time and here we are.**

 **Have fun and thanks for coming!**

 **Beta : RedXEagl3**

* * *

 **(Chapter 4 : Assignments and Problems)**

* * *

 **(My Room, ORC)**

As we entered my room, it grew rather awkward. I've seated myself and Rias on the bed and I awaited her to share her thoughts about our current relationship.

I liked her approach towards me, but I need my answers, for someone like me that was sentenced into a limbo of battle to go into a relationship was one of the biggest changes in my life as a whole. I never had the time nor the need to do things like this, I was busy trying to survive and carve my way towards my personal vendetta.

When I relapsed on my curse, even the prospect of a family grew slim to me. The cycle made it mundane and actually pretty same every time. Each time I lost them, hopelessly I should add.

In time, I stopped to even feel a shred of care towards them.

 _It always ends the same so why should I?_

Of course, now is not the time for me to ponder about that. Time to take initiative!

"I gave you some time to think it over, Rias. Time to answer my question or else we'll be both stuck in an awkward situation!" I started our conversation trying to elevate the mood a bit, it is serious, but I don't feel like we're on a court now.

"Your attitude towards me, the fact you treat me as Rias and not the Gremory Heiress, also I want to show you a better life than you had prior to your coming here," Rias replied towards me and I could see her honesty seeping into me and she wasn't done.

"You may see yourself as the evilest person walking the planet, I don't blame you. Inferno told me everything, Nero." Even after taking this truth you still try to paint me in a better picture?

 _Has her care for her own turned into insanity?_

"Considering your situation, you had no other choice. You chose to revolt and end something that would turn the entire world into a sandbox for the rich. Living in such a place has no meaning at all, you can't find anything in a world like that." I was dead silent at this, she managed to ascertain so much?

"It may look like a selfish decision, but the fact is you didn't do it entirely alone. The souls of the people victimized by the system did their best to help you. Governing such a world would break you even further, and I can't fathom how you held out for so long in that hell." I feel vulnerable right now. She literally saw through me and my thoughts, analyzed it and now I'm being clobbered by her understanding.

"Rias… You understand that at this point my nature is the thing that helped me survive?" I managed to ask about the thing that bugged me the most.

"I'm aware that your wicked nature won't change, considering how much you suffered. That your maniacal drive to battle won't end, but even despite this, I won't stop my advances. It may feel forced or rushed in your eyes, but we have a lot of time to build our relationship!" She ended her assault on me while implying that she won't stop…

 _She may turn into my very own kryptonite if it goes further._

"I'm shocked that you could pinpoint so much from my past." It's hard for me to even formulate more at this point.

She answered with a smile. "It's hard for me to describe, but I feel drawn to you. Despite your supposed evil nature you can see and behave better than the supposed good people of this world."

 _PFFFT! WHAT?!_

"You treat me with respect and you don't hesitate to help even if it felt hard on yourself, this along with the fact you treat me as Rias means a lot to me." My honest thinking has its points. She's so open with me.

"What's so good in treating you like this? For me that's a normal way to treat someone close to me, not to mention I don't give a fuck towards higher class crap, moreover, I hate it." I knew the truth, but that won't stop me from hearing it from herself.

She looked at me in awe, it seems my view is rare or entirely new to her. Issei has a similar point of view in such cases.

"You see, the devil world perceives me as the heir to my house. I'm not perceived as myself, but as a Gremory." I could sense her sadness when saying those words.

 _Treated as a tool with a family name… Disgusting!_

"They don't let me take freedom in my own life, I'm forced to abide by their wishes even if it hurts me. That is one of the reasons I choose to study in the human world." She's already close to breaking down, but her pride and perhaps my own words hold her stable.

 _The decadence of the rich in full display._

"They want me to marry someone out of force. An arranged marriage, with Riser Phenex. He's a definition of those you hate the most, Nero." No shit. He's in my list to be smashed into bits alongside Diodora and other fuckers.

Riser himself needs a wakeup call, while Diodora is demented. Nonetheless, I'll show them a helpful hand.

"It may sound selfish… but I have a wish. To be treated as Rias and to marry someone out of my own accord, so that person loves me for being Rias and not a Gremory." I'm aware of that, but it's hard for it to be selfish per se. That's what everyone would want in case of creating a family and going a step further in a successful relationship.

 _That was a normal thing on my side._

"That's hardly selfish. It's a normal and well-thought thing to wish for something like this." I denied her claim of it being selfish. That's seriously bad parenthood.

She started to cry but I was not done.

"When the day comes that he dares to show his face… I'll crush him along with his group. You have a right to be free. Sacrificing you for the sake of their political agenda..." I was pissed even by knowing this already, hearing it from her lips while she literally breaks in it.

 _That helpless state. I suffered from it as well._

"They are Phenex, they are immortal, Nero!" Nope.

"There is no real immortality. You can have an unending lifespan like I do, or a really long one like you do, but a true form of immortality does not exist. There's always a way to end someone." I replied with a fact based on my own adventure against the gods themselves not to mention the creator…

"His body may have a regenerative factor, but so does mine. Not to mention it is stamina reliant. He can't regenerate himself endlessly, not to mention if he's arrogant like you said he will depend on it, also please remember who I am." She widened her eyes and it's time to provide more.

"I butchered gods, Rias. He's an arrogant high-class trash that relies on his talent alone. In my eyes, that's a total waste. Not to mention you can end him with ease too! You just need to crush him like a bug from the start. If he has to regenerate from mortal damage repetitively he's already done. You need to crush his soul since the body is tenacious that is all." She's listening to me in focus. That's kind of cute watching her like that!

"To finish this up. Considering our growing relation, I'm willing to give it a shot, but I want it to grow instead of outright jumping into it." She literally jumped at me and smashed me into the bed. My head in the mounds of heaven, Issei my dear comrade! I understand why you loved it so much. It is time for me to try it!

I managed to wriggle my mouth free to speak. "Secondly, If the moment comes, I'll help you and the rest to the best of my abilities. You need to train yourself too!" My mouth went back there while she wiggled in the touch.

"Thank you, Nero! I don't know what to say…" She replied with tears of joy. Her smile was the best reward for me.

Time for me to go further, I hate limiting myself in all means possible. Not to mention I do feel something for her and I'm not blind to that.

"Not a problem, besides you're my master and if our relationship goes well, it's obvious that I should assist my future girlfriend, is it not?" Shit.

 _I have said that! No going back now boi!_

Her mind had a short circuit just now, and I felt her body heat up. Did I just force her into the biggest blush she could muster? She mumbled something, but it was incoherent.

Since she already positioned herself in the way that suits her I can sleep… But wait!

"Rias, you forgot to take off your clothes to sleep." I reminded her, so she doesn't complain later, but it only deepened her awkward state, I got hit by a pillow for that.

"Mou! Nero you baka!" _Cringe meter reaching exodus._

Did I just get insulted in the most cringiest way possible? As I watched her throw a tantrum and strip herself rather fast, I took on my boxers and positioned myself to sleep. She joined me later and I looked at her. She was annoyed and it was hilarious to see…

"Pfft!" I snorted towards her and she hugged my arm to avoid direct eye contact.

"Baka." She mumbled the word again.

 _YAMERO TEME!_

Afterward, we both drifted into sleep, I had so much stuff to do today…

It felt like a little while, but in my new reality, 10 hours already passed. I was alone in the room so that means, Rias woke up earlier and had to do something on her own.

Time for me to do my part of the work. Issei should be trying to train now and he will stumble upon Asia. I need to take care of the Student Council fast and follow after him.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy, School Grounds)**

With haste, I moved out from the club and went to the school grounds. It's a different perspective in the daytime. I need to get used to it and fast!

I should find them by tracing their auras, either way, I need to tour myself around the school so I can have a grasp on its structure. I didn't feel any human signatures, so time to go fast!

In a mad sprint, I started to analyze what I could along the way. The structure was the same as the show, but the interior, for the most part, is still a mystery. I'll have to learn here, so that will come after a day. I felt their auras and they were… _Cold? Suppressed and stable._

The auras of my teammates felt more chaotic and destructive most likely due to her power inside the pieces which would picture the clan trait. I was nearing the administrative part of the academy which would also be their location. The entrance was open, I took the stairs and I was close to the door.

I could hear a discussion inside, but wards were present so the sounds were muffled, even so, I could distinguish the new voices, and it seems they're speaking with each other. Time to enter I guess? I knocked on the door and went inside.

* * *

 **(Student Council Room, Kuoh Academy)**

The room was full of books, papers and other things of the kind, strangely enough, it was Victorian as well. They're having a discussion with the full party as of now present. I could recall her queen, Tsubaki, and the rook, Tsubasa. Saji was obvious while the rest are rather not so present in my memory.

I recognized their attire and names, but they had little to none screen time. I remember that Azazel later gave them his gears to strengthen them.

"Saji, I expect you to behave to the best of your abilities as my new pawn and the student council representative," Sona spoke to Saji and it seems it was his initiation day. He's already developing his crush, he's perverted like Issei, but to a lesser degree.

The rest of the peerage focused on him and he was the first male to desecrate their female garden. You'll have it, rough dude, especially since most of them are kinda cold, on the other hand, it's not my problem, but at least… _I can jest!_

"Yeah, Saji. Good luck with the gulag degree workload and the solo harem protag route!" I decided to make myself known in a way that successfully startled them all.

The mixture of shock, absurd and a really offensive punchline was my creed.

 _I'm fucking proud of myself!_

"Before you ask. I was sent by Rias to get my papers and to report something urgent." I stated my reasons for being here before they could barrage me with questions.

"At least you could knock, Khan-san." Oh? She did her well-known pose of fixing the glasses and I could feel some venom.

 _Points for me._

"I did, to be exact three times before entering. You were transfixed on your conversation, so I decided to wait for a bit." I could see some shock. She didn't have a chance to sense me and I'm not surprised, I learned to conceal myself to an extreme level for assassinations back in the day.

"Who are you, dude? Also, what do you mean with Gulag workload!" Saji went closer to me and kinda… exploded.

"Nero Khan, a servant like you, but forced to study as a 3rd-year student here." By saying forced I can see some amount of surprise alongside them. "As for Gulag stuff call it a good sixth sense." I finished my explanation to Saji. He's smart enough to not ask for the second part of the sentence!

"What do you mean by forced, Khan-san?" Sona asked me out about the part which I don't like. She was curious and I need to build some relations with them.

"I attended school and college countless times. The mere thought of it makes me sick…" She did an awkward smile and I guess that Rias shared something about me. She's her childhood friend so it's understandable.

"I heard some stories about you from Rias." As I thought. Let's see how curious she can get.

"I can imagine. If you have any questions go ahead and ask, and please call me Nero, I hate honorifics." I gave her the green light and pressed on for them to refer to me normally. I can't stand any more of this!

I got introduced to the rest of the peerage. Tsubaki the queen, her bishops: Reya and Momo, the rook Tsubasa, Knight which was Tomoe and lastly Ruruko the pawn. They're nice to chat with, but that's only a 1st impression. Sona decided to catch onto my question train...

"Based on what Rias told me, I could ask you for hours to no end, perhaps when we both find the time, I would like to have a longer chat with you if that's fine Nero-san?" Guess I can't fight the honorifics, also her tone is friendly and filled to the brim with curiosity.

"We'll see, let's get to the matter at hand shall we?" I replied towards her offer and pushed on with my task, my time is limited as it is.

"Of course. Here are your papers and a timetable, we're classmates so I expect that you won't slack off." Sona agreed and I got my papers. She's expecting something unreal then…

 _It will be hard for me to give a fuck!_

"Thank you, the other matter is serious and is connected to the supernatural." I thanked her and proceeded with the most urgent part of my task. She nodded and motioned to start, the peerage grew serious. Their mindset is good and she trains them with a hard hand and it gives fruit.

I told them about yesterday in full detail and it seems the reactions were similar if not more serious than at my side.

"That's a serious problem." Sona summarized my report and continued. "You mentioned a middle class fallen Elias, anything specific?" She's digging!

"He's a well-versed combatant and uses his light powers in more creative ways than just throwing spears. He mixes his element with explosive nature making it even more dangerous. He can create blades and the like with light that are durable to a degree, he can create barriers which also explode on contact, also he aims to finish his opponent fast so his tactic is not blown. Against me he withheld a dozen spears in stasis while fighting me in close combat and shooting the spears at any moment he could counterattack." Sona nodded and sighed. Another rough day huh?

"How did you ascertain this much, Nero-san?" Tsubaki asked me out, her voice also laced with pure curiosity.

"Sixth sense." I didn't come here for a confession and Sona seemed to catch on the fact.

 _Oof! She's sharp!_

"You're making yourself more and more interesting, Nero-san." Sona looked at me with a smirk and I could sense that she will pester me in the future.

 _Fuck. Her violet orbs are piercing me!_

"Dude just what are you!" Saji exploded again and I was cheeky enough to indulge him. His eyes were sparkling! _The fuck is this?_

"A pawn piece, nothing more and nothing less, if you want more perhaps my mercenary name 'Reaper' can shed some light?" It won't because I didn't get known here on that level yet, even so, he seems hyped.

 _I'll pull off some stunts at 100% in the future._

"If that's all, I'll excuse myself." I wanted to finish up my coming here and not starting too many conversations at once.

"Yes thanks for the visit, Nero-san. Good luck with your assignments." Sona delegated me away in a more friendly tone. I'm glad I could find some understanding on my first visit here.

"Likewise, Sona-san, Have a nice day." With that, I excused myself and went on my merry way towards Kuoh Town. I need to find Issei to watch what happens once he encounters Asia again.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town)**

The town is amazing, if I could, I would throw myself into exploration right now, but business beckons.

I always wanted to try Japanese cuisine, not to mention gulping sake of different kinds and stuff myself under the table. So much to do! So little time…

" **If we get back our power to at least a half, I can materialize and we can drink together like the good old times Nero."** Good Morning Inferno and yeah I'm missing it too.

" **Likewise, also this town is special and you know it too."** Correct. It holds many scars from skirmishes and the like. It can be called a focal point of supernatural clashes.

" **I can feel Issei and the girl nearby."** Oh? I was stuck in my thoughts and kept walking straight, but you're right! This is the burger joint and I didn't eat for days!

 _I can feel the hunger now._

Do we have Japanese currency in the vault? We collected a lot in our long road, but still, Yen wasn't my point of focus on the question of money. I also need some kind of account to hold it up for later. I can always exchange other currencies in the exchange office since my data has been fabricated by the Gremory Family.

 _Lifehack achieved._

" **Maybe so, but we mostly have USD. If I recall right a few million…"** That works even better partner, if we exchange it for Yen we can buy ourselves our own house and the like.

Not to mention we have a lot of stuff in the vault. Did we store the cars in it Inferno?

" **Shelby GT350R and the bike Dodge Tomahawk, we only stored this 2 since our space is not unlimited."** Good to know, after we are finished with this we can pick Shelby at night time and piss off the police! How about it?

" **Good old times, remember to blast off 'Fuck the Police' by Dope on full volume!** " Oh yes! We did it in Detroit after we picked out the Shelby.

" **Go inside and eat! 10K Yen ready to pick out from the storage!"** Yes, we shall eat! I spaced off again, when we recall our times, we both tend to lose the feeling of time partner.

" **True. I only hope that we can get ourselves back fast so we can do some shit together.** " Stop or we will never eat!

* * *

 **(WcDonalds, Kuoh Town)**

I arrived at the Japanese version of Mc'Donalds.

 _Wait… That's actually WcDonalds since copyright'n shit._

One of the modern ones and to be honest, I'll just pick everything since I have to give Inferno some food as well.

" **You better! Twelve cheeseburgers with three packs of large fries and one gallon of Coke!"** What the fuck? You'll drink a gallon of coke?!

" **Of course.** " Okay…

I went to the counter and I stood behind Issei and Asia in the queue. They were focused on each other and I didn't want to disturb them. She looks harmless and her blonde hair certainly emphasizes her beauty. I wonder how she'll look like in the future?

The queue wasn't big and it was now their turn to pick.

"What do you want to eat Asia?" Issei asked her out about her food picks. He seemed to forget that she's new to this.

"It's my first time, so I don't know…" She replied in slight embarrassment playing with her fingers to alleviate stress.

"Pick up a cheeseburger with fries and coke." I spooked them from behind and threw a good recommendation for a beginner of Donalds.

Issei was surprised while Asia, on the other hand, decided to thank me in kind. She recalled me a while later.

"You were there last night with Issei-san," Asia recalled me with a sadder tone. That night was hell for both of them.

"Indeed, nice to meet you, Asia. I'm Nero." I replied towards her fact statement and went for a handshake. She accepted and we both smiled, that smile was close to being infectious!

"Nero, what are you doing here?" Issei asked me out and I don't blame him. I just screwed his alone time with Asia and he must be afraid that I'll tell Rias that he still holds contact with her.

"Don't worry I won't rat you out. It's your life and your choices to make Issei, as for your main question I'm here for the same reason as you do." I replied to him and he seemed to relax and smiled.

"Do you want to join us?" What? Well, that's not a date they're just hanging out.

I shrugged. "Sure, I have nothing else to do at the moment."

They both ordered and decided to wait for me.

 _Watch this!_

"Good morning customer! What do you want to order?" A nice lady asked me from behind the counter.

 _Prepare yourself, lady._

"Good morning! Sixteen Cheeseburgers, six packs of Fries and twelve large servings of cola, and actually add three large portions of today's dessert." Her facial expression was priceless, and I held my serious expression so she couldn't take that as a joke. She went with a sprint to the kitchen to announce my ridiculous order.

I could see Issei in a squat position repeating a quiet 'what' while his eyes were literally white.

"Issei-san are you alright?!" Asia asked him out in worry, what an innocent girl you are.

The counter lady came back and with a smile told me. "That would be 3100 yen, sir."

I handed her a 10k bill which Inferno gave me and she gave me my change and I went to the seat with our party.

"Nero tell me how will you eat this much?!" Issei assaulted me with a sound argument.

I smirked. "Inferno's hungry too."

"He can eat food?" Issei continued and again that was a good question regarding the gears.

"Yup. He's inside the gauntlet in his physical form and I'll pass him his share through it." I replied with an explanation.

"Who's Inferno?" Asia asked with curiosity.

"My partner inside the gear," I replied to her with a smile while watching the counter for our monstrous serving.

"You also have the blessing of the lord Nero-san?" Questions and questions.

 _Did I enter a quiz today?_

"No. It's not connected to the Biblical God which you believe in." I replied again and Issei already sent signals for me to not overdo it.

He's right. If I tell the poor girl who I am or who Inferno is she'll have a stroke.

 _At least at this moment._

" **I want to spook her!** " Please no. You'll have many chances later to do that and she's too innocent to understand some things.

Asia nodded and continued her assault. "You're a devil like Issei-san right?" A demon to be precise, but she's mostly correct.

I nodded and our order was ready, I went to pick it up with Issei, while Asia remained at our spot to guard it against others. Getting a good spot at joints as this is a nightmare at times!

We came back and we started to eat, while Issei taught Asia how to eat a burger. In that time I passed the share to Inferno.

" **Thanks, Nero, have a nice meal!** " Likewise Inferno.

We finished in 10 minutes and it was time to go further into town. I was curious how this will go but I had my doubts with me sticking with them now. It still felt wrong to me!

* * *

 **(Kuoh Town, Main Square)**

We're at the main square now. I had a general chat with Asia and Issei.

I can see a lot of places to check out and it's time for me to do some stuff on my own and besides, I won't steal his alone time with her.

I nudged Issei while Asia was preoccupied checking the sights. "Issei, I'm going to do some exploring on my own and besides you wanted some alone time with her right?"

"Okay and thanks for going with us Nero. Have fun!" He smiled and with a thumbs up sent me off, while I went away I could see Asia waving to me. No point in saying goodbye to Asia, we'll meet again soon enough.

I went to explore some stores to stock up on daily stuff, if I want to get my own spot to stay, I'll need some furniture to decorate the place. I have a lot of things in my vault, but it won't hurt to get something more.

I did a roundup of different spots. Furniture, food and nourishment, a fridge and other things. I managed to create a bank account and I exchanged 3 million bucks into Yen. To be honest by their standards that was a lot of money. Let's say that it was a ten digit number.

I also found out, strangely enough! That one of Issei's neighbors went away and the house could be bought. It wasn't even that pricey! I got my keys and it has a garage which I will rebuild with some magic into a bigger one. I need to pack my stuff from the ORC and actually report this to Rias, not to mention visit my own home for the first time…

I'm afraid that in the future my and Issei's home will be fused into a big mansion. A total lack of privacy and silence will be ensured. I need to enjoy it while it lasts!

" **Issei and Asia are nearing the spot.** " Roger, thanks for reminding me, partner.

" **Make haste it has already started.** " On my way in the highest gear!

I went there as fast as I could, avoiding any human contact. If anyone sees me speeding like a bullet train it won't be good.

* * *

 **(The Park, Kuoh Town)**

The goddamn park again, it transpired fast so I may be too late. I can feel a barrier set so perhaps not.

" **Use repel to phase through. It's the only choice to avoid being detected and breach it successfully."** True, but we can use it only twice per day at our current power level, as you said I have no choice.

I used the spell and passed through the barrier.

It makes my body intangible for 3 seconds, it's one of my most powerful defensive techniques which can also be used as an offensive. The problem is I can only use it twice as of now. It has a tremendous load on my power reserves and that's why I always limited myself in its usage.

I started to spectate the show, Issei was trying to hold out against Raynare's assault. The biggest problem was Elias watching it, even if Issei manages to somehow make Raynare retreat, Elias will finish the job.

If I take this seriously and release my power it will kill Asia and Issei in the aftermath.

I always took the path of a lone wolf, only on a few occasions did I put up with someone, and even then these people weren't normal. One branded with the curse of Kain and second was an insanely powerful sorcerer. Even if I focus my power and try my best not to harm them it will still do it's best to harm them.

" _Spread death!" As it always said._

That leaves me with not using my gear and doing it the merc way. I need to wait for them to become stronger in order for the gear to not prey on them. Its wicked power takes priority in order to weed out the weak while preparing me to fight the strong. Weak souls are basically spat upon by it.

Asia was trying her best to heal his injuries, but this won't go anywhere. Raynare is toying with him and she can kill him at any time. I have no choice but to intervene!

"That's enough," I announced my entry and I started to flood the place with my killing intent and aura in order to prove my point.

Raynare was already on her knees. I directed it at her and Elias so Asia and Issei were unaffected by the literal death sentence, but still, they could feel fear and their senses most likely screamed at them both to run for their lives.

Elias was barely standing. "You're showing that you can kill us both at moments notice right?" He answered in spite realizing that he has no chance against me. He started to conjure a big light spear in order to distract me. I shifted my focus to him and that let Raynare move and she seized Asia hostage.

 _The bitch realized that Issei cares for her._

"Let her go Raynare!" Issei screamed at her in fury and his gear started to respond with more fervor. The awakening of boosted gear is closer than I thought.

"How can this low-class trash emanate so much power?" She asked out in disbelief while seeing Issei flooding the place with his hatred for her. She aimed her hand against his friend while already spitting on his life.

 _Looks like he's starting to grow rather fast._

" **That's some delicious killing intent!** " Agreed, the heavenly dragon's might is starting to seep through. He will need one last push in order to awake it.

Elias finished his creation and threw it at me. He is acting like a fool, he has his own fighting style and is clearly a technique type. Trying to overpower me at his level is a stupid move.

I summoned the Queen and swiped at the spear bisecting it in half and altering its route. It detonated away from them and me.

"I thought that you would entertain me, but sadly you seem to be a clown like the rest of them," I commented on his attempts with disgust. At our first fight, he seemed stronger and actually fought with this brain.

"Fucking monster." Elias spat at me while trying to catch a breath.

 _So he expanded most of his power while aware that I can slice it like butter?_

 _Idiot._

"Impossible! He sliced Master Elias light spear in half?!" Raynare screamed in disbelief and her hold on Asia hardened.

"What did you expect you whore? When we first met I already showed you that I can kill you at a moments notice. You proclaim yourself as the superior race, while at your pathetic level of power you're equal to cannon fodder." She started to shake once I delivered these words with absolute disgust.

"Elias on another hand can actually do something, but for reasons unknown, to me, he's acting like a clown," I explained it further and it smashed her hard.

Issei stood in shock and it's the first time he can experience my real nature.

"I don't understand you. You could end us both with ease and yet you hold back! Why?" Elias asked me out in his lack of understanding.

"Because I want to enjoy it. I'm bored and tired of crushing ants in an instant. I met strong adversaries that could actually force me into tapping at my full potential, but that compared to the amount of cannon fodder I was forced to cut down proves it irrelevant." I lied, for the most part, I won't divulge that my gear can harm Issei and Asia at their current level.

Truth is that some of my battle maniac parts are seeping through me, not to mention I never cared for the fact that someone's weaker or not. I always crushed my foes with my absolute at the right moment. Holding back just for getting fun is suicidal and can prove disastrous once the opponent decides to abuse that fact.

My current predicament with Rias and the peerage holds me down and I don't want additional renown from the supernatural at the moment.

 _Not yet._

I continued my bash at him, for maybe it will make him wake up and give me some entertainment.

"When we first fought, you actually proved that you're capable and you have potential to grow, then suddenly you forgot about your weaknesses and did things that are supposed to be done by a different type of fighters." Let's see if your brain cells still work Elias.

"It hurts, but you're correct." Elias swallowed his pride and actually acknowledged my opinion with a mix of spite.

"Now scram before I change my mind." I gave him a chance to retreat with Raynare and Asia.

"Nero we need to save Asia!" Issei screamed at me, but he seemed to forget that she's held, hostage.

"Once the ritual tonight is complete, we'll crush you Reaper!" Raynare yelled at me with shattered remains of her pride and took off while Elias followed her.

 _The barrier is gone._

Issei ran at me and grabbed me by the collar. "Why! We could save her!" He's furious and I don't blame him, but...

"Are you blind, Issei? She was held hostage by Raynare. If I would try to fight further they would kill her and your efforts in saving her would be wasted." He needs to learn how to discern the situation he's at.

"We would kill them but at the cost of her life!" I yelled at him to further prove my point.

He smashed the ground with his fist in anger, he seemed to realize now.

"I'm so weak!" He cried out. "I'm a devil and yet I can't save a single person!" Oh?

"So? Train, gain experience and fight! What did you expect?!" I snapped at him since that was enough even by my book.

He watched me in a state of shock. "If you want power to save your friends than grasp yourself and smash your foes into bits!" I was far from done. I hate to watch people close to me descend into despair.

"If you want power then you also want to fight. Learn from your mistakes and grow! You need to sacrifice something in order for power Issei! You're no longer a plain high school boy, if you want to survive and accomplish your goals you need to train and fight!"

He stood at full height and I could see his eyes flash in new found resolve.

"I'll help you save her, but resolve yourself that even so, she can still die." Issei nodded with a grim visage. He's experiencing rapid changes due to his experiences and my influence.

It will end in her death, but for that Rias has her pieces. She's a strong piece with her healing powers so she won't stop herself. Not to mention she would do that rather out of care for Issei and her power would be a plain second factor.

"Also once the time comes, I'll train you personally so you can be a capable fighter." I resolved myself to help him by my hand.

"Why would you want to waste time on someone like me?" Issei asked me in his depressed state.

"Because you are a great person inside and you have potential which is waiting to be tapped at, also you'll be the first one to be ever trained by me. I will mold you into shape!" I announced with authority and I won't let him deny that.

"I can't deny it when you say it like that, Nero," Issei replied with a nervous smile, if he actually tried to understand me, then he should be aware that I will be merciless towards him.

"Good. If you ever try to pull off such a shitty scene in front of me ever again, I'll smash you into the ground! Is that clear?"

"Yes!" He acknowledged my view. Good!

"Let's go back to the club, we need to report back to Buchou," I told him what we should do now and he accepted so we started to move back towards Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **(ORC Main Room)**

We were back at the club and Issei started quite a shit-storm.

He earned a slap to the face and a lecture. I got to give him credit because he didn't blurt out that I want to help him.

Rias told him pointers that the pawn piece is one of the strongest figures if used right. You don't even know how much powerful it is in reality.

Akeno came to her and whispered something.

 _The purge of the crows is starting!_

"I have something urgent to do. I'm leaving with Akeno, also Nero please come as well." Rias announced her aim and it surprised me. I can't lead the charge…

 _I wanted to plow through those priests like a mincer!_

"Buchou we didn't finish tal-!" Issei yelled in surprise.

"Issei, even if you're promoted don't underestimate the strength of a fallen angel." She threw him a pointer and a bait. You want him to go there!

I stepped on the circle with them and I smirked at him. Issei seemed to catch on what she truly meant.

After that, I was teleported along with Akeno and Rias to the backside of the church.

* * *

 **And here we are.**

 **This time a continuation towards Nero's relationship with Rias or rather its true beginning. The first meeting with the Student Council and his first stroll to town.**

 **Nero wants to train Issei in the future for him to grow into a stronger being to handle the challenges the supernatural worlds throws at him and the start of the church skirmish.**

 **He used one of the spells from his arsenal which is mentioned to be tough on the reserves and that it is. It's a last resort defence that can be used in a plethora of ways.**

 **If you have any questions please PM me. If you liked the chapter or you want to express your opinion then review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading and have a nice day! See you next time ^^**


	5. The first Raid

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here we go further into the trope of Kuoh Town.**

 **Enjoy and have fun!**

 **Beta : (RedXEagl3) - As always, thank you!**

* * *

 **(Chapter 5 : The first Raid)**

* * *

 **(Backside of the Church, Forest)**

The purge has started!

We arrived at the forest and the goth Lolita fallen was already playing her trope.

 _I hope that everything falls into place tonight._

She jumped down from the tree and started to introduce herself.

"People call me the fallen angel Mittelt!" She chirped with dignity and performed a courteous bow.

"Oh my, how courteous of you," Akeno commented her entry with a smile.

"My servant has sensed you. You must be scared of us being on the move." Rias replied with a smirk crossing her hands under the bust.

"Not at all." She denied Rias and continued.

"It's just that we don't want devils interrupting our important ritual."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Akeno apologized her and continued. "Our cheerful kids just went there." This smile holds so much malicious intent behind that playful trope.

The Lolita threw a tantrum and Akeno seemed to enjoy tormenting her. On the other hand, I had had enough of this charade…

"Can we just waste her and move on?" I asked out to Akeno and Rias giving them a sign of my annoyance.

"Oh, Nero-san is bloodthirsty tonight!" Akeno announced with a suggestive smile.

The rest of them arrived with Elias in the lead, so he sensed me here and followed.

 _Good, he's at least somewhat competent._

"I knew I would find you here, Reaper," Elias announced with a smirk and focused on me.

"Your servants won't hold out for long." The navy blue fallen announced. She was Kalawarner if I recall right.

 _Another bitch._

"Another whore joins the fray, and I thought that Raynare is the biggest bitch of this circus," I replied to her with disgust.

"How dare you!" She screamed at me in anger. They're so easy to piss off.

"What's wrong in stating the facts? If you team up with Raynare, you would be the most known pole dancers in this town?" I continued my bash and looks like even her own comrades started to laugh at her.

"Pfft, you have a good tongue mercenary." Dohnaseek complimented my vocabulary with a chuckle.

"Hah! Take that old hag!" Mittelt also roasted her profoundly.

"That would be actually quite correct." Elias summarized my statement with a thinking pose.

"Master Elias!" She fumed with extreme shame of herself.

Strange… Most of the fallen do behave like bitches in order to seduce humans, even her clothing further testifies the fact.

"Why the shame? Your clothing clearly suggests your profession." I threw another one to further instigate her.

"Ara, ara. Nero-san has quite the tongue today." Akeno came closer to me and completed the punch with a wicked smile.

Rias was chuckling herself but noticed that the fighting mood went to shit.

"Enough," Rias said with authority and started to gather her demonic power.

"Fufufu looks like Buchou is in a mood today," Akeno commented with glee

"I had more to say, but whatever." I casually ended the topic and switched to a more fitting mood for this night.

I violently summoned the Queen through the dimension and wrestled the switch for ignition.

 _Time to go rough tonight._

Rias was smirking with her own desire to erase them into dust. "You're quite fired up tonight, Nero," I smirked back at her clearly showing my intent.

 _Just for you._

"Do you want me to butcher them all, or should I pick one of them?".

" **Their souls are worth shit, but I'll enjoy watching them die.** " Inferno also announced his intent for total erasure.

Akeno approached me with a mischievous smile. "Ara, ara. Don't be selfish Nero-san. We want to play too!"

"Take the leader and we will annihilate the rest," Rias replied to me with a dignified smirk of her own, playing with a large ball of her clan trait power.

"Understood," I replied and locked myself on Elias.

"Akeno." Rias addressed Akeno with a certain motion.

"Got it, Buchou." She replied and summoned a thundercloud, which seconds later stroke her with electricity forcing a change in clothing.

" **Hmm, she has some quality booty partner."** Inferno hummed at her cloth swap and true to that her naked form could be seen for a short time. She's eye candy like Rias…

 _But my current focus lies solely on Rias._

She started to create a barrier… With Elias and his explosions here, this close proximity can be a problem.

"I have a spot for our battle, Reaper," Elias informed me and motioned to follow.

It seems he's aware that he poses a threat to his comrades at such a cramped up space.

"Master Elias!" Kalawarner shouted in shock and as I followed, I could see Rias nod.

 _Good, she understood the reasoning._

A second later they were locked out by a barrier. Time for some fun tonight!

I followed Elias into the deeper parts of the forest.

* * *

 **(An unknown spot in the Forest)**

We arrived at the spot. It was an arbor and I don't remember fighting in a more cramped up zone than the last.

He stopped in front of it and turned towards me.

"What's your game, Elias?" I asked him interested in what he has in store.

"I want to talk." He replied with a serious expression and he was sweating profusely in fear.

Inferno is tired of holding back, so while we were walking, more and more deadly doses of his aura seeped through the atmosphere and the ground around me already started to wither away.

" **If you want your way out of this, you better entertain us boy."** You're fired up even more than me for tonight. I share the sentiment though…

He sat on a bench. "Please have a seat." He invited me to sit near him and he's not excluding any killing intent.

I obliged and sat near him. "I hope that you're aware of what happens if you try to fuck with me don't you?" I questioned him while releasing a quarter of my current power to erect a barrier around us.

That act alone seemed to enlighten him. "Yes and I wouldn't dare, I'm well aware that you can end me within seconds." He seems to understand.

"Good." I nodded in approval. "You're free to speak," I told him to start.

 _What do you have for me, fallen boy?_

"I was sent here by Azazel, the leader and the governor of our faction to keep an eye on them. Raynare was formerly sent here to keep watch on Hyoudou Issei not kill him." He started explaining and those are the parts explained by Azazel a lot later in the story.

"The problem is one of the Cadres named Kokabiel issued a kill order against him mentioning that he's a problem that has to be dealt with, of course not through the official channels. Straight at Raynare and her bunch which joined her later. The girl wants to prove her worth to the faction and to Azazel himself, blind to the fact that she's manipulated and set to be wasted for something deeper." I nodded and motioned him to go further since those are the facts I still know about. Raynare herself mentioned that she did it on her own, but that's impossible.

Freed is Kokabiel's subordinate, a rat watching the process of turning Kuoh into a war zone.

"I can't stop them on my own, while the boy himself was killed as a human. It is a problem, but a problem that still doesn't touch the factions at all. Multiple pantheons used the same means if someone was deemed as a threat or held a dangerous gear."

"You can't stop them on your own, so you came to me, but what's in there for me?" I surmised his main points of initiating a chat with me, but I'm curious why it pertains me.

I continued. "You must be aware that my master and the rest, will end them right? You were the only problem that I had to deal with since you would be able to pose a direct threat to them." Let's see how he answers this.

"After submitting a report to the governor when I first met you, he ordered me to contact you, when the situation lets it. He wants to speak with you." Elias replied to my questions and took out an orb which most likely serves as a transmitter.

He clicked it and after a few seconds, I could see a cheeky face of Azazel himself.

 _This is getting more and more interesting!_

"Looks like you managed to succeed, Elias. I can't express my gratitude further through this thing!" Azazel announced in joy while praising Elias for his effort and he turned towards me.

"The enigma himself, the mercenary Reaper." He addressed me while playing with his goatee.

I smirked and he continued. "Or should I call you… _**Antichrist?**_ "

 **"Watch your tongue crow, I don't know where you got this information, but for the sake of your race I would rather keep it shut,"** Inferno spoke for me, while I was shocked.

That's his true name and as we merged it became mine as well.

Elias was mortified, since before him stood the Prime Evil, the prime enemy of gods and its offspring.

"Scary, scary! Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to tell that to anybody else besides the ones present here. As for why I know of this? You came through a different world, but created by the ancient gods to contain you and other elements that were deemed extremely dangerous due to their primordial power which could sentence this world to its end."

Azazel explained himself in detail and now the puzzle for us both seemed to fit into place.

Inferno only knew his identity but was led to believe that he was born into our world. Same pertains me… My limbo was persecuted by the ancient gods since my body and soul is the perfect vessel for the Antichrist, but we learned that in our world and it seemed connected to it.

 _Not anymore._

"So, my partner and I got tossed into a different world out of their whim because we could pose a threat?" I replied with a dark smile and continued.

"Going with your version, the gods followed us to maintain order, since you shared valuable information with me, I shall do the same."

Azazel tensed, while Elias started to shake due to the number of revelations thrown at him.

"The world you're speaking about is gone." First time in my life I could see a shocked and perturbed face of Azazel. Always cheeky always smiling, but what about this now?

"I destroyed it whole, while the victims of the system assisted me in doing so. I butchered the gods and formed a pact with the Prime Apocalypse Beast Kalameet himself. By using his soul I created a weapon that allowed me to cut through the frame of the world and end the creator himself." His eyes were agape, but here comes the finale.

"Even now, the sword of apocalypse the Armageddon is in my storage ready for use." That was a half-truth. It is in there, but I need to reclaim my power to use it.

"It's hard to formulate a response to that. Was it worth it? To end billions of lives for revenge?" He asked me in partial disgust.

"Do you think I did it for a petty revenge? The world was nearing its end when the wealthy part of the human race started to form pacts with primordial gods to control the world, even the gods stood with them since they wanted their fill and for their cooperation the rest of the world was sentenced to be enslaved to them and fill their greed for eternity." I didn't know if it's even worth to explain it to him, but for his honesty, he earned the benefit.

"My revenge for my and Inferno's suffering which went forth like a limbo for thousands of years was a plain second factor. Tell me this Azazel… Would you be able to live in a world like that? Devoid of everything and watching those above you living in joy?" I asked him and I expected an answer.

It took him some time to formulate a response. "I couldn't."

 _As I thought._

"Let me guess, you want my help in order to stop unnecessary bloodshed is it not?" I asked him for his true aim in contacting me and it seemed like the most valid version.

"Exactly. The one named Dohnaseek is a pawn of Kokabiel and he needs to be dealt with if you can please spare the rest? I can't stand watching my subordinates die a hopeless death while they're exploited by a warmonger." A wish that will surely bring problems.

"You do understand that this won't be easy to perform? My master will call for their deaths for what they did to Issei, the contractors and the nun in her town?" I asked him the most obvious question towards his unreasonable demand.

"Yes, if it's possible. Please inform the heiress that I will handle an appropriate punishment of my own accord. I will pay it back to you handsomely." He acknowledged my question and proposed his own involvement in this. I'm taking a gamble, but if that allows me to gain contracts and possible connections it will be worth a try.

"Normally, I would like some time to think over the case, but time beckons as both. I will honor your wish, but for that, I expect serious payback. You should be aware that their lives mean nothing to me, arrogant and foolish ingrates which announce their supposed superiority in every step." I reluctantly agreed towards his wish and testified how much it pains me to do so.

"I understand and they will be punished in a way that will also please yourself." He instigated my curiosity further and I'm curious what he will do about this.

"Let's go, Elias, we need to kill the rat before he gets killed alongside your friends." I stood up and told Elias to follow me since the time is scarce as it is.

"Thank you, Nero. I'm in your debt." Azazel thanked me in sincerity.

 _You sure are in a debt!_

He stood and followed me cutting the link with Azazel in the process.

 _This is getting overcomplicated fast!_

* * *

 **(Near the Church, Battlezone)**

We were running fast towards the barrier and I initiated a talk in our mad sprint.

"Do you have any means to extract the gear from Raynare once she takes it?" I asked Elias since if he wants her alive that is the most important factor.

"Yes, Lord Azazel has sent me one of his devices." He answered back and handed me a strange looking object which would come close to a stake.

"Pierce her heart with it and it will connect to her soul in order to force out the gear, the power in the stake will protect her life from harm." He also explained its inner workings.

 _So Azazel actually succeeded in creating a non-lethal way of extraction?_

We smashed into the barrier and thanks to me being the pawn Elias could also go through in that small opening in time.

They were all at it, with the fallen trio throwing the spears at Rias and Akeno, while the former erected barriers for protection.

"Do your work, Elias." I expected him to clean his own problems.

"As you wish." He created a light spear and engaged Dohnaseek.

Out of the chaos, it was an easy feat. A few seconds later the dog was laying on the ground with a giant hole in his chest cavity.

" **Excellent!** " Inferno screamed in glee while preparing himself to harvest his soul.

"Master Elias! What is the meaning of this?!" Mittelt and Kalawarner lashed out at him.

"He's a traitor manipulating you both and Raynare into Kokabiel's biddings. I'm acting in accordance with Lord Azazel's wishes." He explained himself and came close to the dying Dohnaseek.

"Rias! Akeno! Stop it for now!" I shouted at my companions and they reluctantly withdrew their attacks.

"I expect an explanation for all of this, Nero." Rias addressed me with authority and she was royally pissed.

"Ara, ara, and I was starting to enjoy myself…" Akeno replied with fake sadness, looking at me with expectation.

Dohnaseek started to gurgle with blood. "A runt like you or him, won't stop Lord Kokabiel's plans! I was expendable… and by acting as his pawn I pushed forth his grand plan. I'll see you in hell Elias!" He did his last rites with arrogance and tried to spit at Elias, but…

He smashed an explosive light spear at his head, giving me an enjoyable show.

"That's a place for you to go, my former comrade," Elias exclaimed with a merciless voice and wiped his clothes from his blood.

" **You have my respect crow boy. That was a fine execution!** " Inferno exclaimed in satisfaction of seeing the fedora dude turned into oblivion.

He stole his soul before it could go elsewhere.

 _The pool inside the gear is the real hell…_

"I'm pleased that my work could entertain you, Master Inferno." Elias did a slight bow looking at Inferno's eye watching him from my right hand.

" **If you call me a master again, I will rip your spine out.** " Inferno bashed him in spite.

You hate submissive people, don't you?

" **Of course, I value dignity.** " I can't deny that.

"I'm sorry, Inferno." He apologized in haste.

" **Good. Don't act like a submissive bitch in front of me ever again.** " and Inferno acknowledged his apology with a spice of his own.

"Master Elias, can you elaborate?" The remaining fallen asked him out.

He nodded. "Of course, but first." He bowed in front or Rias.

"I beg of you, Heiress of the Gremory House. Spare my companions for they have been deceived into doing all of this."

Rias look at him slightly abashed and then looked at me. I nodded to testify his words and she started to ponder.

"I may consider that, but I require your testimony for this," Rias replied towards his begging form.

Elias stood up and started to explain all of this. It took him a few minutes to set the facts straight, but Rias and Akeno understood the reasoning.

"I understand. I shall honor the wish of your governor, but I expect an apology and a proper payback towards my pawn for all the suffering your subordinate caused." Rias agreed to the deal but added a next layer that has to be done.

"We're sorry." Kalawarner and Mittelt also bowed their heads in apology.

The amount of humiliation delivered in such a short span of time towards a faction that Rias clearly dislikes seemed enough for her.

 _At least for now._

Our slightly bigger party started to move towards the church.

 _I have one more thing to do tonight._

I approached Elias and whispered. "I have something else to do." I handed him the stake.

"Do it yourself, it will prove more valuable if you do so." He nodded and using the moment of distraction I went to greet an heir to another demonic house.

 _I will greet him in the most nightmarish of ways…_

* * *

 **(Forest Area near the Church)**

I went towards the spot of a demonic energy I sensed later when I was running with Elias.

He was standing on the backside of the church focused on spectating his sick game.

I made a barrier again and that seemed to swap his attention, I released all of my power held at my disposal.

"Consume and bleed the planet dry, _**Damnation Gear!**_ " I unleashed my gear in its full might consuming the entire barrier zone in the wicked demonic aura, or rather an Abyssal one.

 _YES!_

 _OUR ABYSSAL KING ANNOUNCED A FEAST!_

The voices of the damned started to scream in glee. They took over everything for sustenance.

The trees and the surroundings withered into dust. They were searching for everything to feast upon, and as I was close to emerging into his sights I spiced it up even more.

" _ **Dark Wraith Calling…**_ " I called forth the first stage of my gear, one of the residents in the literal Pandora's box. My demonic power started to skyrocket and I was encased in a dark armor made of corrupted steel and bones. My head encased in a hooded mask made from a literal skull. A tattered cape made of true darkness completed the setup, while one of the forsaken blades of damnation adorned my hand.

 _My lord! Feed me his flesh!_ The Sinner's Refuse started to plead me to rend the devil in half.

A long-sword adorned in spikes and thorns, while the hilt is made of bones and the skull adorning the top of it is the soul of this weapon. It works like a chainsaw that can damage any being, even astral forms.

The more suffering you bring, the more power you get.

 _Twisted as always._

This power is at my disposal and is in the first stage and the one I can use at the moment. I have 3 more, but for that, I need my power back. It belongs to a commander of the infamous Dark Wraiths that plagued my world and were at Inferno's command in ancient times, if I had more power I could summon them here, but...

 _As sad as it is, I cannot._

I could see the bastard shake like a chicken. I only hope that the barrier will contain this flood of power. He didn't take the snake from Ophis yet, his power would be slightly below Rias, but I still didn't feel the full extent of her power.

"What in the world are you, fiend!" Diodora screamed at me in fright and expected an answer.

I started to laugh madly at him and the souls joined me in the show.

"I'm your judicator." I started first and my fellow companions continued after me.

 _We're your death!_

 _Your true fears!_

 _The nightmare you shall face will consume your soul for eternity!_

He started to scream like a horror movie victim and attacked me with his demonic energy.

 _Why are you throwing the pebble at me? You can do a lot more than that Diodora Astaroth!_

He kept attacking me nonstop for a minute, increasing the output, but it was a futile attempt.

It won't even dent this armor. It is made from curses, victims and more. To even touch me he would need a strong holy weapon, a sacred gear of remarkable power or a stronger demonic spell.

As the dust started to clear and he was gasping for air I asked out.

" _ **Is that all?**_ " My voice already warped into a ghastly one due to my connection with the Primordial Wraith increasing each second of adorning it.

"What in the world are you monster!" He screamed in further terror seeing me unscathed from his assault and conjured a large wall made from his energy to contain my advance.

 _Really?_

I casually swiped with the blade and it followed my intent.

 _REND THY FLESH ASUNDER!_ It screamed and slashed through it like hot butter sending a wave of Abyssal energy.

Diodora managed to move out from the way and it went further into the forest eating away everything that connected with it. I can torment him further, but I don't want to leave a lifeless forest behind me…

The following explosion of extremely malevolent energy started to damage the barrier, it consumed at least a mile of this nice looking forest.

 _Not anymore._

"Please spare me! I did nothing wrong to you!" He started to plead me for mercy, but he's mistaken.

I raised my hand and focused the wicked energy pointing upwards, launching stakes made from the life eating energy from below him. It impaled him, but I made it miss his vitals.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT HURTS! MAMA, IT HURTS!" He started to scream in extreme agony for even by not piercing his vitals, this abyssal spell brings absolute torment.

I approached him and yanked him through his hair to face me.

" _ **You desecrated the life of an innocent girl, you made her suffer for your sick fetish and by that, you turned her life into a literal hell. She still thinks that she did well in saving you! You don't even know how much I want to kill you and reanimate you all over again! Now you're waiting for her gearless body so you can add her to your fetish roster. The mere sight of you disgusts me!**_ "

"How… do you know all of that?!" He asked me through his pained cries in shock.

" _ **You're also a dog of the Khaos Brigade and you conspire with the Old Satan Faction.**_ "

I spiced it up even more and he was close to breaking down.

" _ **What would happen, if I would divulge the truth right now to a certain Satan called by Ajuka Beelzebub?**_ "

"Please… spare me, I promise you will never see me ever again!" Pfft.

" _ **You will change, or you will die. If I ever smell your presence near the girl or anyone close to her… I will hunt you down like an animal and then I will impale you yet again and you will watch as I quarter your entire peerage right before your very eyes. Afterward, I will kill anyone close to you and, when you completely break down into a puddle, I'll smash your skull into the ground. I will harvest your soul and you will suffer for eternity to come. Is that clear?**_ "

He nodded his head like a rattle and suffered from the drain on his life. I limited it so he can live, but also to see him suffer profoundly.

I undid the stakes and he fell into the ground and smacked right into the puddle of his own blood. I smashed his head with my armored boot, making him scream again.

" _ **Now scram and pray that I will never see you again boy. If I do even your brother or your compatriots from the pathetic old Satan faction won't save you.**_ " I left him a premonition of what's to happen, he should already know that it's not a threat, but a fact if he dares to show his face in front of me ever again.

I released my boot from his head and let him run away with a magic circle. I dispelled the barrier and did my best to somehow mitigate the damage which the land sustained. I managed to repair the energy wave travels route, but the crater from the explosion is beyond my abilities. It's the first time I ever tried to fix something after destroying it.

 _A strange situation no doubt._

" **True that also leave the form since your reserves are slowly depleting.** " You're right and thanks for reminding me, partner. It's been a while since I last used it and it's a pleasant feeling that pains when it goes away.

" **Soon, Nero. We need patience and an opportunity to come back to where we once stood.** " I know, let's go back to the others and see what transpired there.

" **Yup, also it was magnificent, his screams felt like a sonata for my ears!** " Haha, yes it's always pleasant to torment a high-class trash that's too ahead of himself.

 _My favorite. The moment when they break and their pride is in shatters…_

I fixed myself and went to the church.

* * *

 **(Inside the Church)**

I entered the church to witness Elias impaling Raynare with the stake. It started to create a sphere where her heart is, and he extracted the rings of Twilight Healing while throwing Raynare like a rag doll into the ground.

Issei was damaged hardly, his both legs pierced by light spears and in his hand the manifested Boosted Gear.

" **I can feel the strong draconic aura from that gauntlet. Interesting!** " Yes the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig.

" **For such a powerhouse to be sealed by a god. It feels ironic… When I checked your memories, his flames could incinerate gods to ash.** " It feels like that. You chose to fuse with me by your own volition and that created the gauntlet.

"Good work, Issei," I announced my presence and praised him for his efforts.

Everyone turned towards me and Rias was pissed again for my disappearance.

"I let Asia die, there's nothing good in that." He exclaimed to my praise with a sullen expression.

"Hyoudou Issei." Elias addressed him, gaining his attention.

"What do you want crow?" Issei replied with hatred evident in his voice.

"Do you wish to enact vengeance upon her?" He's giving him freedom of choice?

Raynare was laying on the ground barely conscious and already afraid.

Issei gazed at her and started to grind his teeth, but.

"She's not worth it, I'd rather let her live with the shame and guilt that she failed at everything she wanted to do. I only hope that I won't have to see her again." Issei dismissed the thought of killing her but expected that she won't ever come to this town again.

Elias grabbed her like a sack of potatoes. "Understood, it shall be done, also Nero." He agreed to Issei's wishes and addressed me.

"Hmm?" I hummed in question to his wishes to me.

"Lord Azazel shall contact you later as we discussed earlier." Good, he remembers the deal. He's an exemplary member of his faction, and even earlier when I faced against him, he had his pride but used his head instead of falling deep into it.

"Good. I bid you farewell, until next time Elias." I said my goodbye to him and the rest of the fallen followed him.

"Goodbye, devils of the Gremory House." Kalawarner and Mittelt said their farewells to us and went outside.

Now the remainings of the church hall where us the peerage and the dead body of Asia laying on the ground.

Issei started to cry, but Rias comforted him. "We should give it back to her." She showed him the rings and placed them into her chest and they went back to their assigned master.

"I couldn't save her…" Issei went on his knees near her.

He started to apologize to us for being weak.

Rias cheered him up again telling him that it was worth the try. He turned towards her and she took out a Bishop piece from her pocket.

She wiggled the piece near his eyes. "You know what this is?"

"A chess piece?" He replied with a question and he was partially correct.

"A bishop piece to be exact." Akeno filled the blanks for him

Rias started to explain the traits of the piece and connected them with Asia. That gave Issei the indication that she's willing to resurrect her as a new member of our small family.

She performed the ritual and the piece sank in Asia's chest, granting her newfound Devil's life. Asia was now awake and dandy, Rias told him that she did it for her healing trait and Issei has to take care of her as her Senpai.

 _A crafty lie my dear Rias._

Asia woke up and started to analyze the environment around her.

"Issei-san? Nero-san?" She saw me and Issei and the overjoyed Issei pulled her into a hug.

Everyone smiled and even I smiled in a genuine way.

" **Welcome back, Asia.** " Inferno greeted her and it was the first time she heard him.

"Are you, Inferno-san? The partner of Nero's?" She asked in wonder while smiling at the act.

" **The honorific…** " Inferno started to sulk. At least reply to her!

" **Yes, I am. Just call me Inferno without the honorific, thanks in advance!** " Oh, you can't fight it like that! I already failed!

"Understood, Inferno." She nodded her head with a smile.

" **HAH! Take that faggot!** " It was a fluke!

"Let's go back, Asia," Issei replied to her and we prepared to leave the church.

Rias approached me. "It's bad to keep too many secrets from a woman, Nero." She said that in a whisper that held malicious intent.

 _Whoops?_

* * *

 **(ORC Club, Main Room)**

Everyone dispersed to their homes and that left me, Asia and Rias in the clubroom.

She has to sleep in the clubroom and I occupy the room, or I don't anymore?

"I forgot to say something important, Buchou." I addressed Rias by her title since we were with Asia here.

"Yes, Nero?" She replied with a malicious face.

 _The spite of women is dangerous._

"I bought myself a house and I'm moving out!" I literally shouted with glee and she did a spit take!

"I already took my stuff from the room, so Asia can sleep there tonight." I continued and Asia smiled.

"Thank you kindly, Nero-san." Asia thanked me, but she won't stay here for long.

"No worries," I replied instantly with a smile.

"And how will you transport it?" Rias asked me with a smirk.

 _Sorry, my dear. I have all of my bases covered!_

"With my car which is waiting outside the club," I replied with a smirk of my own seeing her gasp again.

" **Let the sound of a 5.2 V8 wake up all the neighbors!** " Inferno screamed in glee and sold my intent.

Rias facepalmed and asked. "Where did you get such a large amount of money?"

I smiled. "Did you thought I never stored any in my previous place? It's not unlimited, but I have enough to live here without lifting a finger, but that doesn't mean I won't work. Money needs to move and flow after all." Rias collected herself after that and continued.

"Okay. How about the fact of your speech with a leader of a different faction, and your disappearance?" Oh. I have all the answers prepared.

"The first one was forced by Elias, and based on his wishes for peace, I agreed to help him. The second one was a thing which he asked me privately. I had to deal with a nuisance which the Fallen captured. It was a stray devil." I had to lie for the second part, if I tell her about Diodora and what he does and what he already did, she will seek retaliation at once.

Chaos will come, and I don't want that yet, besides he knows what will happen when he crosses me and he should be aware that I can pulverize his little friends from the Old Satan Faction.

Rias sighed. "You're a lot of trouble aren't you?" She smiled at me and cupped my cheek in a more affectionate manner.

"But, I don't dislike that. You're interesting and I will not divulge the second matter since it's obvious that you lied." She continued and kept stroking my face playfully.

 _Oof! I'm forgetting that she's sharp!_

"As long as it doesn't bring problems for us, I'm fine with it, but please think of your own safety!" She pinched my cheek violently and swayed her finger like she was berating her own child.

 _When did I stoop so low?_

"Fine," I replied annoyed at her antics and she nodded in a victory over me.

I went to get my stuff down to the Shelby and left them both to enjoy themselves.

* * *

 **(Outside the Club)**

I finished packing it into the rather small trunk of it. It was a total sports car so I can't complain about that, besides I didn't have much to take.

As I was about to enter the driver's seat I could see the front passenger door open and Rias gracefully sat on the Recaro seat.

"Huh?" I asked out dumbfounded at her.

"What? Asia is already asleep and I don't sleep at the clubroom, besides I want to see the new home of my servant. You should also throw a party!" She questioned me like an idiot and threw more and more demands on my poor conscience.

"Are you sure about that? I drive like a maniac." I warned her of my driving habits.

"It's fine, I had many rough rides in the underworld as a kid. The butlers of my family and Sona's rivaled each other in order to prove that they are the best. You can imagine the rest?" She replied giggling and told me a small story about her past as a kid.

"Okay, but I'm not driving straight to my home, first I have to piss off the local police!" I announced in glee and clicked the Start Engine button.

The roar of the V8 startled her hard, but that was the beginning!

" **LET'S GO!** " Inferno announced the start of our little mischief for tonight.

Rias screamed for me to stop, but it was too late for that!

I smashed the gas pedal and we started off like a bullet, for every turn before the school gate I forced the Shelby to understeer for even more fun.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her out in a giddy tone and actually, she started to laugh with me.

"It was scary at first, but now I feel the fun of it!" She was as happy as a kid plundering a candy store.

" **Open the exhaust valve, and turn on the music!** " Inferno announced the next phase of our night ride.

I obliged and cramped the music and the exhaust valve. We were at the gate and I casually revved up the engine to its limit and the demonic sound of it smashed at the entire neighborhood. Rias seemed to forget about regulations and rules…

"Nero, there's a street race tonight, 2 miles from here." She told me with a playful smile.

 _I accept the challenge._

" **We can't let it slide, partner** ," Inferno announced our final phase.

"Indeed, we cannot. Let's show these chumps a small piece of our insanity!" I agreed with him and went off there like a maniac, ignoring the red lights and etc. I started to speed off to almost 140 mph.

We passed a cop patrol watching a neighborhood while the lines like 'Fuck the Police' could be heard on full volume.

They had a speed measuring device and by the looks of it, my speed seemed to blow their mouths agape. They didn't even pursue!

" **HAHAHA! PUSSIES!** " Inferno screamed at them and Rias continued to giggle.

"I never did things like this, but I find it most enjoyable!" Rias commented on our bad behavior and leaned her head on my shoulder.

 _Her smell is addictive._

* * *

 **(The Race Spot, Kuoh Town)**

We arrived at the race spot, and my demonic car seemed to spark a lot of interest, when the audience came to check who's inside it sparked another round of attention.

"One of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and a new contestant are joining the race!" Oh shit. Rias will gain some points of infamy once she comes back to school.

 _Not to mention there was a lot of people from our academy spectating the race!_

" _Rias-senpai is here?!"_

" _Who's that dude with her?!"_

" _Shit man! This race is getting a full spice serving!"_

Hearing those voices indicated a full round of trouble for tomorrow. It's already 2:00 AM… I'm supposed to go for my first day of School at monday, but luckily it's sunday now.

I drove closer to the start line and we had some interesting adversaries.

 _Initial D intensifies._

I already set the famous 'Step on the Gas' and I was giddy to blast off.

I could see a nicely tuned Skyline and other classics of the Japanese motorsport creations.

The race lady with a generous bust announced the start.

' _Step on the gas' on full volume let's go!_

We went off with a scream of the V8 and our foes seemed to realize what they're up against.

A pressure charged V8 with a mounted Twin Turbo from a certain German sports car.

 _812 bhp and 714 ft of torque._

 _Try to fuck with me._

I had to learn for 3 weeks how to drive this monster to its full capability.

"Nero! After this turn, there's a shortcut you can use!" Rias acted as my co-driver and led me towards victory!

"Roger." After we took the turn in almost 80 mph, I drifted back on course and went for the shortcut. The skyline followed me!

"Step on the Gas! It's a full straight to the next street!" Rias spoke the holy word.

I smashed my foot on the gas pedal and we were sent flying, and both of us were instantly glued to the seats.

 _212 Mph… I'm overdoing it by a wide margin! The Shelby has been heavily modified to withstand such speed, but even so trying to turn the course is a suicidal move now!_

I'm pulling off feats reserved for Dodge Demon!

The poor Skyline literally vanished from my back window. I came back on track and to my surprise, a wild GT-R started to chase me!

 _Bring it on._

There was a steep curve quarter mile ahead of us. Time to test his resolve!

"You can take it at 90mph! The suspension will hold!" Rias started to lead me into hell!

" **What?! She's more suicidal than us both!** " Inferno exclaimed in shock.

She started to laugh like a mad wizard…

 _What did we unleash partner?!_

" **I feel fear…"** Inferno exclaimed as we closed into the curve.

"All or nothing!" I exclaimed and took it as Rias instructed with an addition of the handbrake to handle the understeer from the rough turn.

"Yes!" She shouted in glee! She was literally crying from laughing and the adrenaline.

I did a few more turns with no competition left. I doubt there's another insane trio like us here...

I did the last straight to the finish, pulling off the max of 212 mph again.

 _The poor fuel tank will require a solid compensation._

 _Not to mention the intake of oil from the engine, and the pressure I challenged it with._

We smashed the finish line and the modified Brembo brakes did their work!

The race lady came over to my window and handed us our prize.

30K Yen, a ticket to the local aqua park for both and a cinema ticket for both.

 _I know to which trap it leads!_

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " The bastard already laughs at my future predicament.

Rias was literally jumping on the seat her happiness is infectious.

"We did it!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

 _Oh shit… wait! Oh yes!_

"I enjoyed our first date!" She smiled at me with a genuine smile.

 _Wait that was a date?!_

* * *

 **(My House, Kuoh District)**

We drove towards my new home. As we closed into the front gate Rias was surprised with the spot I managed to snag.

"You're neighbors with Issei?!" She exclaimed her surprise.

"Yup," I replied and parked the Shelby in the garage.

I was tired of releasing a little too much power at once today, not to mention the fatigue started to hit in. Wasting no time I went to my bedroom and Rias followed me.

We were both tired so she undressed as usual and we went to the bed.

"I'll show you the rest of the house in the morning okay?" I asked her for acceptance with that since we were both tired.

"Okay." She replied with a smile and treated me like a pillow yet again.

I will oversleep and my poor sunday will be short, not to mention I don't want to be a student again! Last day of mental freedom.

 _I have to use it to its fullest!_

Not to mention setting some ground rules on my turf! It's a little too early for her to live with me!

* * *

 **Here we are.**

 **The beginning of the purge and it's surprisal end. I wanted to give Elias more meaning as a character and placing him as a typical cliche villain that dies like a dog would be boring to watch.**

 **That's why Dohnaseek caught the ball for that.**

 **Nero's identity as an Abyss King or the Antichrist. That will be explained further into the story and why did he became one, or does he really treat that spot seriously?**

 **The world's connection is only known by a few in this world. It's a deadly wisdom that could rise the ire of gods if revealed.**

 **As for Azazel it will become a stepping point for Nero's further incursion into the world. He will prove beneficial as an ally and as a business partner for future income.**

 **A web of contacts, spies and contractors for serious jobs will prove beneficial right?**

 **Diodora got smashed like a bitch and it was done with full intent to imprint primal fear towards Nero and to try in actually granting Asia a better future, will it be granted though?**

 **Nero's influence over Issei is not absolute and he retains his emotional side, letting Raynare slide, but branded with absolute failure for her entire life.**

 **Asia joins the peerage and we have a happy ending for Issei's first raid.**

 **As for the race… It was a whim of my own. I want to show Kuoh Town in a different light, let it brim with life and to show many other events which will come later!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


End file.
